Interlude
by Elena Chamberlain
Summary: Enraged after a meeting, Kunzite went to Minako for comfort. But little did he know their interlude would spin off a series of events that were more than he had hoped for. MinaKunz, and everyone else gets a cameo!
1. Chapter One

_**Interlude (title tentative)  
**Enraged after a meeting, Kunzite went to Minako for comfort. But little did he know their interlude would spin off a series of events that were more than he had hoped for._

**Chapter One – Rage**

* * *

_~ Conference Room, Crystal Palace ~_

The tense atmosphere smelt of a threatening silence. No one dared to make a noise, for fear a single phrase might trigger the damnedest explosion. The softest sound as breathing was unmistakably audible. Before decisions were made, laughter was present. But merry had been shortly replaced by anxiety.

Neo-King Endymion had called a conference with his trusted shitennou. He knew they were the only people he could trust to resolve the many subtle issues that had been troubling him for weeks. He had been optimistic they would answer to all his requests, no matter how trivial, like they used to back in the Silver Millennium. What the young, rash king had not known was that he had taken the wrong move.

Endymion had forgotten centuries had passed since his shitennou had last given him any advice. He had overlooked that they suffered great pain as the heart wrenching memories of the past flooded their brains upon their resurrection. He should have known, but he had neglected it for a split second.

That carelessness alone greatly annoyed his platinum-haired friend.

Kunzite glared daggers at the men in the room. His handsome features were masked by the infuriated expression he wore. He was a man who normally bore no obvious emotions. Few had seen his soft side, let alone the barest hint of a smile. If any did, it was merely a mock image, most likely a hallucination. People had become so accustomed to his emotionless exterior they had given him the nickname of 'The Ice King'. There was no reason for him to set aside his harsh façade if he were one of the shitennou of Crystal Tokyo.

As a man of high rank, his loyalty lied mainly to both his king and kingdom. Nothing ever came before his duty to his liege. Not family, temptation, or even love – something everyone craved. He knew by heart any negligence could easily jeopardize the prosperous kingdom established by his king and queen, that which had been achieved through immense loss and bloodshed.

The Silver Millennium had taught him a critical lesson about that.

While he was recovering in Elysian, Kunzite had pledged to himself not to let history repeat itself. The blow of the past had a strong impact on all the children of the Silver Millennium. His precious beloved especially blamed it on herself; regardless of the words of comfort he had given her. He did not entertain the thought of being separated from her again. Not when she was beginning to accept him in this lifetime.

On his arrival, Kunzite had repented his sins and other wrong doings he had committed while he was under Beryl's command. The senshi doubted the authenticity of his vow but Neo-Queen Serenity had overruled their mistrust by making Kunzite and his fellow shitennou promise to perform any task required by the court.

Endymion, his liege and friend, however, was asking too much of him.

"I will not play charade for you again, my lord," Kunzite stated simply, his tone calm but lethal. "You have ascended the throne as king. There is _none_ in the entire universe who does not know of your appearance. You should be capable of taking your responsibilities by now."

Endymion tried to force a smile on his face. It had always been tough to reason with a scowling Kunzite. He looked at his three other advisors and devoted friends, pleadingly, but to no avail. They knew Kunzite too well to trigger another verbal spar. He could barely be controlled when he was furious. Anyone who dared messing with him always ended in a horrible state. He would never listen to anyone, except…

"I understand, Kunzite, but Serenity and I wish for a break. We have not had the time to relax since the construction of Crystal Tokyo began. Our ascending the thrones even made matter worse," Endymion lied matter-of-factly. "If you would put up this charade for us, Serenity and I would be eternally thankful. You can also make use of this opportunity to get to know Mina-chan better..."

At the mention of his lover's name, Kunzite's anger faded temporarily. The thought of her melted his fury to sadness. His brows knitted close, his body went stiff. When it hit him what his king was asking of him, he exploded in a frenetic fury.

"DO NOT DRAG MINAKO INTO THIS!" Kunzite bellowed, his eyes flashing in anger. "The lady has enough to worry about. She does not have to be involved in another task until she was through."

"Kunzite, please listen..."

Kunzite interrupted before Endymion could continue. "My decision is firm, my king. I sworn my loyalty to you, but I refuse to do anything beyond my vow. May the Gracious bless you a splendid evening. Humbly take my leave."

Before the ebony haired king could protest, Kunzite had slammed the door right in front of his face when the flustered monarch attempted to follow him. Endymion could not understand his friend's unusual strict behaviour. Kunzite would normally listen to his pleas or offer close advice. He could not recall any similar incident of getting denied by his closest friend. None at all.

The remaining shitennou sneaked a glance at one another before breathing a sigh of relief in unison. They had been wanting for this moment to come as soon as the meeting was over. Knowing Kunzite, he was the last person to irritate unless anyone was in search of a ruthless death.

Then again, there was always the presence of a careless, daring individual amongst a group of the wisest men.

"What's wrong with the ice prick? He needn't have to be so mean to Endymion," blond-haired Jadeite wondered out loud. He was the closest to his king after Kunzite.

"Ask the Lady Venus and you will know, Jadeite," Nephrite, the stargazer and conciliator, replied and gave his temples a massage. Jadeite's occasional forgetfulness had begun to irate him. "The stars would not tell me any more than that."

"You forfeit your life should you dare pester Serenity's best friend. She warns not to disturb the court, particularly Minako," Endymion explained in a troubled tone. "I know the girls must be up to something, only they will not let us know. 'Time is not ripe', as they say." He shrugged, sinking onto the nearest chair to deduce a better solution.

The last and youngest shitennou, Zoisite, sighed heavily. "Then I pray someone will reveal it to us soon. I cannot put up with Kunzite's unsteady temper any longer. One day he will blow up the whole palace ― or worse, Crystal Tokyo ― if no one should put a stop to him. Like, _now_."

* * *

_~ North Wing, in the House of Venus ~_

Minako hummed an enchanting tune to herself as she combed her long mane. She studied her nude reflection in the full-length mirror and grinned, acknowledging her perfect body. Artemis was right; she was the image of perfection herself. Each day she resembled the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Venus, more.

Her angelic appearance was more than enough to capture any man who dared look her in the eyes. With her lengthy, silky golden locks, a tanned, well-trained figure that was curved in all the right places, and her unexpectedly long and slender limbs, few men had managed to resist the alluring essence of hers. There had not been any exception as soon as Crystal Tokyo was established.

"It was also this body which melted the ice in his heart," she often added silently to herself.

The thought of her lover brought an exquisite smile to her lips. At that time the shitennou entered the antechamber, she was not convinced if Kunzite still loved her. Or did he forgive her for killing him. He had shown indifference to his surroundings, including to her. He kept his distance and acted as though there were nothing between them when he pledged to serve the kingdom.

Minako was, thus, convinced that her longing for him body and soul did not imply Kunzite feel the same way. All her worries were only washed away when he escorted her back to her chambers after dinner that night.

She remembered what happened vividly. The happiness and surprise she felt when Kunzite confessed he desired her forgiveness more than acceptance from the others. The almost forgotten sensation when their lips first met after a thousand years. His aggressive but passionate movements when he made love to her that fateful night…

A loud, abrupt opening of her door woke Minako out of her reverie. She immediately grabbed her robe and spun around in defence. Her long years as senshi woke up the warrior instincts in her, preparing her to fight the intruder. Finding no one but Kunzite, she slackened her guard and sashayed towards him.

Kunzite caught his breath when Minako drew closer. He had not seen her for weeks. His heart ached to touch her and hold her tightly in his arms. He had had women before meeting her but he had never missed them. Nor did he care. Minako had successfully changed that and stolen a special place in his heart. She was a trophy to him, a trophy he would give anything to gain.

When she was barely a foot from him, Kunzite dove into her arms, burying his head in her hair. His sudden behaviour alarmed her but he soon found himself lost in her tender caresses on his back. She was trying to calm him like a mother comforting her scared, weeping child.

He thought he heard a sigh escaping her. Standing tall, he tenderly enfolded her into a close embrace. He spoke directly into her hair. "What is troubling you, little princess?"

Minako closed her eyes and leaned against his solid chest, listening to the regular rhythm of his heartbeat. "You are," she paused. "Troubles with your liege?"

Kunzite lifted her chin and looked into her cornflower blue eyes with a sad smile. "Is it impossible for me to hide anything from you?"

"You have bounded your soul to mine. I can almost read your thoughts," she touched his cheek and frowned. "Is he demanding for a charade again?"

Kunzite kissed her palm and guided her to the bed. He pulled her down with him gently, while she fitted her way into his strong arms. He wrapped one arm possessively across her shoulders, his other hand twirling her hair. "You know Endymion," he stated simply. "His requests can be unreasonable. Immature, and most definitely selfish. Just like a child, if I could say that."

Minako giggled softly at his confession. She pulled slightly apart to take a better look at him. "Because 'we never grow up' as you shitennou are always saying about us," she commented. "We may be thousands of years old, but in the insides, we retain the playful and selfish characteristics of our younger days. We…"

Her remarks were cut off by his unexpected kiss when Kunzite lowered his head to seal their lips together. He rolled her onto her back, his muscular body pushing her down with the silken mattresses of the bed.

Minako opened her mouth to him, returning his hungry kisses. It had been a while she had felt his lush, sensual lips on hers. She found herself losing control when his skilled tongue traced the insides of her mouth. She knew where this would lead to and she wanted him to finish it.

She encircled her arms around his neck. One hand groped its way in his silvery curls, the other stroking his back lovingly. She bent her exposed legs and rested her feet at the edge of the bed. Her bare thigh brushed across his clothed leg inadvertently, sending a shiver to run down his spine.

Kunzite abruptly broke their kiss apart. Minako arched her partially naked body against his in disapproval. His vision blackened briefly as he pulled himself up to study his lover. Her hair fanned around her creating a golden mess. A few strands had escaped and found their way onto her bare shoulders. Her normally pale face flushed baby pink from the long kiss, with her swollen lips open, inhaling deep gasps of breath. Her robe was loosened, revealing creamy shoulders and half breasts to him. He could feel himself getting hard at the sight of her.

Then he noticed her reddened heaving chest. He immediately regretted for crushing her too hard onto the bed. He knew his weight could have ruptured her ribs. The rage from the meeting had not yet completely faded. Slowly, he disentangled her arms and sat at the edge of the bed, with his back facing her.

Kunzite was puzzled and aggravated, disgusted at what he had just done. He did not know why he was seizing his anger on his precious Minako. He knew he wanted her, but he had not expected himself to abuse her. He lowered his head in his hands and began to blame himself.

In his state of self-loathing, Kunzite felt Minako leave the bed and away from him. He heard the closing of the door, convinced that she must be disappointed in him. When he looked up, Minako stood in front of him, her robe untied. She slowly slid the garment off her delicate form with grace, all the while staring at him with harsh, piercing blue eyes.

"Do you not want me, Kunzite?" she asked brusquely.

When he gave no reply, Minako slapped him, hard, across the face. It came as a total surprise to Kunzite. He knew she must be damn furious but he had not known she was going to be hard on him. He tried to search her face but she would not look at him.

Her voice shook when she addressed him. "You disappoint me, _General_."


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Chapter Two – Surprises

* * *

Kunzite cringed.

The thick resentment laced beneath her request unnerved him.

It was on the battlefield on the Moon when he had last heard Minako speak in the same detached manner. She had meant no mercy. Only his death, his blood on her sword she had wanted. Centuries might have passed, but he remembered the detestable distaste that had surfaced from the core of his heart.

The familiar tone she had applied now to banish him.

"Great, now you have ruined it," Kunzite voiced his thought in an undertone. He rose slowly, noticeably, hoping against hope that Minako would tell him she had not meant to slap him. That she wanted instead to love him, hold him, and move with him as they become one in body and soul. He stole a glance at her direction, and saw his answer in her eyes.

She wanted him away.

Dejected, he hardened his face. The wrath resurfaced and became a solid mass on his chest. His lips formed a straight line as he extended his hand to touch her. An aura of pure anger, betrayal, and animalistic carnal lust all gathered to consume him. The space between them began to be overpowered by a deadly calm and his growing desire.

Minako felt her safety threatened. She stared at him, noting with shock when she saw his normally light grey eyes had darkened into a smoky colour. His lewd expression conveyed his determination to conquer her.

She gritted her teeth, her hands forming into tight fists, ready to strike should Kunzite attempt to step any closer.

"Did I not tell you to leave, General?" she asked. It did not matter if she were standing naked in front of the man whose hungry eyes told her she was only one step away from being raped. It mattered naught if she had to attack the love of her life. If sending him into oblivion became her last resolve to bring back his logic, she would take the risk at all cost.

"Is that what you want, milady? That I should be away from your presence at once?" Kunzite asked her quietly. Hurt and defeat gradually accompanied by his frown. "I thought we were having a wonderful make-out just mere seconds ago. I thought you enjoyed it."

Minako smirked, an expression of sarcasm and disbelief forming across her exquisite features. "It was you who stepped away, Kunzite. It was you who played with me. You came here to tell me about your troubles with Endymion, initiated intimacy but halted midway." She picked up her robe and threw it on her slender frame. "I am not your whore, Kunzite, and I never will be. If sex is all you need to release your dismay in your king, go find yourself a hooker. I am pretty damn sure there are a lot of lovely damsels on the streets of Tokyo who would gladly trade or trick to have one night of a hot fuck with you."

She elegantly sashayed away from him, went to open the high-ceilinged doors, and urged him to leave. "Now if you will humour me and be gone without further ado, General, I believe there is nothing more to talk between us. For now."

Kunzite grimaced, his breathing increasing in depth and rate as he felt his rage boiling over. Blood rushed upward to his face and his eyes narrowed in humiliation. If looks could kill, Minako would have been dead or severely wounded in a moment. But she was not one to be easily shaken. Nor did he believe his obvious disdain could make her cower. She had shown him similar looks before and resulted in him trying countless methods to be on her good sides again in the past.

He would not allow that to happen. He would not suffer the same humiliation of parading after her in the halls again. If she wanted him to collect and analyse himself in her game, he would abide by her rules. She would know later the price she had to pay for provoking him, for tempting his desires when she knew all too clearly he could undress her with his mental command without difficulty.

He forced down the rage, plotting in his head the 'games' he would play with her when he saw her later. Before he left, he grabbed her chin and planted a harsh, demanding kiss upon her lips. His sly but charming smile would have made her fall against him if Minako had not shoved him out and locked her door in lightning speed.

Kunzite looked at the door in wide astonishment. He stood there for several seconds before he realized that he had won. He knew she had not anticipated the kiss. He knew, without doubt, the simple touch had dissipated her anger. He knew she could never resist him. She had confessed nothing invaluable could measure to him since his returning to her.

He chuckled, his plan slowly taking shape in his eyes. As much as he detested playing nasty tricks with his seemingly naïve angel, he opted letting her know changes were about to come. She should not have the upper hand all the time.

He would personally make sure of that.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter. I am surprised that people like this enough to leave their comments. I am sorry for this extremely short and lousy chapter, by the way, as well as the incredibly long time in which it took for it to be written/posted. Alas, I can't find a good enough explanation besides school and intense procrastination. Especially the latter, which seems to have dominated a large part of my life since heavens knows when.

The plot has, unfortunately, strayed all too far away from my original PWP idea. If I had followed said PWP, I would have written the sex by now (which I am rather sure that is what some people are looking for after reading the summary -cough-). After some time, though, I have decided to further develop the plot instead of simply writing boring sex scenes. They are coming in the future, that I promise you. And we are looking forward to seeing Kunzite being… um… a bit 'naughty' in future chapter(s).


	3. Chapter Three

Much thanks to my editor, Mizz Scarlet, for proofreading this and giving me ideas to make better the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Three – Forgiveness

* * *

Minako was hyperventilating. Her body shook all over, whether from shock or anger she could not tell. 

She pressed a palm to her bosom. The rapid racing and heavy beating of her heart amazed her. It seemed it was threatening to jump out of her mouth any time. She blamed it all on Kunzite, his kiss in particular.

She hated the effect his simple touch had on her.

Hated him for not finishing what he had started.

Detested him for looking so sinfully sexy and intoxicating as he smiled. His discreet but charming smile; the epitome of that much hated authoritative, masculine, chauvinistic male type that caused a blush to develop across her cheeks every time.

She berated herself for slapping her silver-haired lover. She was stunned when she recalled in her mind's eye the confusion that had surfaced from his handsome features when he looked at her.

Why had she done it? What did she slap him for?

Everything about the unpredictable leader of the shitennou intrigued her, captivated her. Her thoughts were dominated by her irrepressible love for this man. Her mind and soul longed for him every waking moment. It tortured her to know he was not by her side, albeit just a short moment.

Minako understood, Kunzite was her everything. He was the air that she breathed. He was practically the reason that she lived. The force that had continually driven her forward in all the energy draining battles she had fought. Only because she knew all along he would return to her again someday.

Beyond any doubt, it could have earned her a session of a lengthy and tiresome lecture from Rei in the past if the raven-haired beauty knew how easily Kunzite could toy with her heart. With her strong, resolute belief that a woman did not necessarily need a man to survive, Rei had ostracized all of her friends' many attempts at playing matchmaker. It was not until she had ardently declared no man deserved her heart that they had given up on further trials.

But like everyone else, Rei's opinions were changed when the shitennou pledged their renewed loyalty and service to the kingdom. Secretly, Minako was pleased that Jadeite had again managed to make an impression upon her avid man-hater of a fiery Martian friend.

Although Rei denied any form of attraction towards the blond general, Minako knew better. She had known, by intuition, her friend's softened expression upon seeing Jadeite was none other than forgiveness. She had known they would again arrange private meetings like they used to just to avoid interrogation by their friends. Being the proud person she was, Rei was likely to become defensive and throw expletives if she was found kissing the love of her life.

The mental image of her temperamental friend caught red-handed caused a sigh to escape her mouth. Minako wondered what Kunzite would have done if they were caught in the act. He might have deliberately kept his public displays of affection to a bare minimum, but it was common public knowledge that their relationship was not just a mere rumour.

There was no reason to deny that they were involved with each other. All arguments were but futile reasons to suggest the stoic general was an unfeeling rock. There had been several witnesses to justify the love between them had not diminished after centuries of separation.

It had happened on the night of the shitennou's renewed service. The monarchs had invited the four men to dine with the senshi and would not accept any of their refusals. They had insisted they were unworthy of such luxury after they had committed the most unforgivable treachery by assisting in the destruction of the Silver Millennium, as well as falling prey again to Beryl's clutches when they were given a chance to be reborn.

They had stubbornly assumed, in spite of Serenity's plead, they were therefore not to be regarded as honoured men. Only when Endymion had ordered for an explanation as to why they should not receive any respect did they obligingly accept the invitation.

Discomfort reigned at the beginning of the meal. They ate in complete silence, the only sound being the scraping of the forks and knives against the expensive silver. Neither the senshi nor the shitennou braved the opportunity to make conversation, lest any comment should bring about the direst consequence.

There were just too many questions to be asked, answers that needed to be given to avoid mistrust. The most direct way to deal with the uneasiness would have been to blurt out their queries bluntly, but that would also have meant that they would have been liable of making an offence without their knowing so. The senshi and the shitennou, thus, actively kept their heads cool, ignoring the raging thoughts in their hearts as hard as they could.

Sensing the eerie atmosphere that lingered among her friends, Serenity had proposed a toast as a form of celebration of her husband's reunion with his old friends and advisors. No formalities should be needed among them, she said, because the return of the shitennou signified the completion of the puzzle that had been missing a few pieces. With no foreseeable dangers or threats ahead, they should not regard each other as strangers. They were one big family of the past, present and future. Nothing 求 might it be old grudges, enmity, time spent apart or the will of the devil 求 should ever evade the closeness among them. It had been love, harmony, and acceptance that had brought them together again.

Flabbergasted, they all drank from their cups. Encouraged by Serenity's speech, little by little the occupants at the table started small talk. Awkwardness was inevitable at the sudden demonstration of friendliness among the guardians. It took a notable amount of reminders and threats from the monarchs before the guardians would drop the title 'Lady' or 'Lord General' when they addressed their counterparts.

As both sides were conscious of the situation they were in, only trivial items were brought to the surface. When asked about their impression of the kingdom, the women observed in wry amusement that the men had selected their words with extreme caution. They were unusually courteous in their language. All flattery was set aside as if they were on protocol demand. They abandoned their humour and kept their baritone neutral, however forced it was. They knew only too well a near impossible comment was enough to upset the table.

The women, on the other hand, responded in curt and diminutive rejoinders. It earned them admonishing glares and promise of chastises from Serenity but they did not care. They were too overwhelmed by the unprecedented restoration of the shitennou. They were not so readily forgiving to accept the oath of servitude proposed by the shitennou to Crystal Tokyo.

While their hearts might yearn to reach out to their lovers, psychologically the senshi were very much disturbed that they had been betrayed. They did not believe they could trust the shitennou easily again like Endymion and Serenity did. Their presence refreshed their memories of getting stabbed in the back. They had been too irrational to ignore that their gods forbid contact between the people from the Moon and Earth.

In spite of the occasional references to old jokes, the atmosphere remained stiff. It would take different attempts at organizing similar gatherings before old times could come back from the dead.

It looked as if it was the last dinner before the terrible apocalypse of the Silver Millennium. It appeared as if after the night, they would be declared adversaries again. By the end of the meal, they had only managed to address each other with strained familiarity. The bond among them had developed itself, but only just.

All except for Kunzite, who chose to maintain a sharp-eye on his comrades' opinions than offering his own viewpoint. It did not bother him if the women largely besieged him with their insults. He acted as he always had and resorted to his trademark silence. He kept his indignant feelings to himself.

Try as she might to keep her focus on talking with her friends, Minako knew she was being watched throughout the meal. It made the delicate hairs on her neck to stand on end as she felt Kunzite's scrutinizing stare when she was not looking. It caused her just as much anxiety when he had ignored her presence wholeheartedly. Several times she had tried to steal a glance at his direction. Only to found herself being rewarded with his turning away when he talked with Endymion. Unable to bear it any longer, she excused herself to take a breath of fresh air from the uneasiness in the chamber.

Little did she know that the object of her affection had taken to following her shortly after she left the dining chamber.

Once she had escaped into the open, Minako felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her tired shoulders. As much as she loved to be engaged in a heartfelt conversation with the long lost shitennou, it chilled her to the bone marrow to know that a pair of harsh, steely light grey eyes was set on her blond head and catching her every move.

Oh, Kunzite might not have known it, but she was clever enough to discern from his icy stare that he was not entirely too pleased to see her chitchatting with his comrades with the manner of an unbelievable flirt. Sitting across from him, she had easily sensed his emotions with her Venusian gift. She could easily read his hidden, bitter feelings like a book under that distant persona of his.

Anger. Disdain. Jealousy. Repulsion.

And to make it even worse, she found a barely suppressed urge to rip apart the throats of those who dared talk to her in mischievous tones under his pitiless, deadly glare.

The silent contempt she perceived from him had frightened her. She had felt weak from the negative vibe his aura emanated. With an obvious dislike as intense as his, Minako was astonished to say the least, that neither Nephrite nor Rei, who were really the most psychic of them all, seemed much affected by it. Let alone feel it at all.

In retrospect, it looked like she herself was the very reason Kunzite had to put on the charade of an aloof, perfectly composed gentleman.

She let out a deep sigh, upon reaching her destination, the Venusian fountains outside of her rooms. She had to be dreaming. Too caught up, perhaps, in the happiest, fondest memories of the past time they had spent together.

Kunzite couldn't possibly share the same feelings as she did. His aura of possessiveness when he was around her could be an act out of old habit. Everyone knew better than to provoke the silver-haired man in the Silver Millennium. No one could guarantee they would be in completely good shape after they tried to lay a finger on her.

Or, she could have sensed it wrong. His anger could have been the result of having to sit across the person who had a hand in shamelessly killing the shitennou, while having to feign all gentleman-like manners in front of his one true liege, Endymion. After all, they hadn't been exactly on friendly terms when they had last met in combat.

He had been on his queen's order to capture the Ginzuishou for the Dark Kingdom. She had needed to act as a responsible warrior should and had led in using the Senshi Planetary Attack to protect Serenity, thereby sending him to his deathbed in Elysian.

Despite the hurt she felt then and the tears she had privately shed for him, Minako doubted Kunzite was well informed of any of this. He might have regarded her as a heartless person who chose duty over love. How then, could she expect him to shower her with love after what she had so mercilessly done to him?

A misty haze had begun to barricade her sight. She did not know why the tears had come, aside from the realisation that things would not return to the way they were. Forcibly, she rubbed them away with the back of her hand. There was no use crying over something that would never be hers. She had survived the majority of her life without having a man to rely on or to love. It should not bother her if Kunzite simply regarded her as a protector to Serenity and Endymion.

She willed herself to take a deep breath, amazed that she had let her anguish overtake her. It was then that she felt it. She was not alone in this part of the palace. Someone was approaching her on silent steps.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, her ears perked to listen intently for the sound of footsteps. As silent as her intruder was, she could identify the distinct sound of heavy feet on marble. She would know that surreptitious cat-like walk anywhere.

"How did you find me, General Kunzite? I do not believe you have been given a thorough tour around the Crystal Palace yet," Minako asked. Her voice was shrilled, but loud and clear enough for him to hear. She could feel her stomach doing a wild somersault when she sensed that he was barely five feet away from her.

"By my instincts, Princess, and memory," Kunzite answered calmly, as though afraid to break the peace of the night. "The inside of this palace was built along the exact identical archetype as the Moon Palace was. The Venusian fountains were always your favourite hiding spot when you wished to seek a moment of solitude."

"Was it really? I never noticed," she laughed lightly and beckoned him on the spot next to her. "Would you like to be seated?"

"I dare not take the privilege."

"General, but I insist."

Something about the firmness in her voice propelled him to sit beside her. Minako thought she saw his brow furrow, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

For minutes, neither considered the need to talk. They sat in silence, basking in the much-appreciated company of the other. Time seemed to have slowed between them, but they didn't pay much heed.

Minako had been playfully toying with the seams of her dress since he had taken the seat she offered. She felt nervous, not knowing why he had come after her instead of go to rest. It didn't help that his familiar scent was assaulting her every senses, making her heartbeat loud and rapid. She wondered whether he could hear it or not.

She slowly turned her head to study his profile, fascinated by the fact that he could maintain his posture while she was scared she would make a fool out of herself. He was exactly as she had remembered him. Finely chiselled eyebrows on top of his confident eyes. Light grey eyes always looking ahead, his stare never wavered. His long straight nose sat on his high cheekbones, his lips closed and his jaw firm but set.

She noticed his left earring was adorned by a dangling crystal as it always had been. The advisors of Endymion's father had regarded it as disrespect since it was a disgrace terrible enough for the shitennou to wear studded earrings. Kunzite had simply ignored them and had it his way. None of his friends or Endymion was bothered by it, thus he had chosen to leave it as a sign of rank in addition to his flowing cape.

She also noticed, his silvery hair had grown longer. In the past, it swept just past his shoulders. Now, it had grown two or three inches below, reaching past his collarbone. The wind blew and several stray locks of silver fell from their place behind his ear. Unconsciously, she pushed them back to where they belonged.

Her action startled him and he turned around to look at her. She blushed crimson, immediately snatching her hand away and folded them neatly in her lap. Her mind yelled at her for being so bold, all the while willing the blush to fade away. She missed the silent chuckle of the man beside her.

When the silence between them had stretched long enough, Kunzite took to himself to make conversation. "Princess, I求"

"No formalities between the two of us, remember?" she said in hushed tones, not daring to look at him.

He swallowed. "Minako," he said her name softly. Tasting it, cherishing it on his lips. "I am sorry."

Eyes wide in astonishment, she looked up at him. Had she heard what she believed he just said? His voice was quiet, tinged with guilt and regret, not at all the collected man he was in the dining hall. She was convinced he had followed her to talk about what happened at the meal or to inquire about Endymion's protection the senshi provided on behalf on the shitennou. Hearing an apology was the last thing she would expect from him.

"I do not expect you to forgive me, but you must believe me when I say I didn't mean to help Beryl destroy the peace you had wanted for so long. We never had a chance to repel her. She had us brainwashed before we even had our say," he paused. "I'd understand if neither you or the senshi would trust me. As a leader and a soldier, I should have fought against her. I was just＃ weak, too blinded by the love I had for you – I mean that I have for you."

He now looked at her fixedly. As strong as his reputation said about him, she could see fear and uncertainty in his light-coloured irises. Beyond, she saw something that caused a lump to hitch in her throat.

Love… trepidation… indecisiveness…

Those pools that she often found herself lost in should never have been stained by these feelings. Those pools that she could drown in for eternity should have sparks of confidence, not confusion.

Yet, here she was staring at them, as though she was looking at an image of herself. She had been told when her eyes had lost their sparks of life, she looked like a ghost to those around her. She was told she was close to losing herself when regret overruled the usual gleam in her eyes. She feared for him… frightened that he would encounter the same traumatic experiences. Before she could say a word, he continued.

"Minako, I know this is useless but," he took her hand in his, grasping it slightly. "Would you please forgive me? I do not care if your senshi should treat me as an outcast. Your word is all I need to assure myself there is hope that we might be together again, no matter how long it takes."

Minako could only stare at him. It made her heart ache to take in the truth Kunzite confessed. It agonized her to see he was reduced to begging her for forgiveness. It had been a surprise to learn his love had not faded after so long. It surprised her more she should doubt his devotion to her in spite of the promise that was his last words. I'll return to you no matter what; this is my promise.

She gently laid her hand on top of his. "Kunzite, can I trust your words? Can I believe that it is me who shall now determine your fate?"

A glint of hope flashed in his eyes. "I swear on my life it is your forgiveness that I most need to cleanse me of my sins."

"Hush, I forgive you. I could never bring myself to shun you away. I couldn't before, and I can't now." Tears glistened in her eyes as she sealed their fates together.

They stared at each other, completely oblivious of the surrounding world. Kunzite drew his face closer, uncertain. Minako raised her head to assure him it was what she wanted. Their lips were but an inch or two away when she sneezed, her forehead smacking against his.

Kunzite shook his head, chuckling openly now. He stood and offered his hand to her. "Perhaps I should escort you back to your room before you catch a cold."

Her face flushed, she took the proffered hand and led the way to her bedroom. They were not aware of a servant scurrying past the corridor, gasping at the sight of the two leaders walking hand in hand.

It did not take them long to reach the high-ceilinged door of her bedroom, with the Venusian fountains located in the middle of the garden facing her room. Neither intended to let go. They stood facing each other for what seemed like an eternity, trying to make up for the years they were forced apart, until she announced hastily the night was late and they both needed rest.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. The kiss was soft, lasting only for a few seconds. When she stood back, Minako saw a dumbfounded look on his face. She blushed under his stare.

"It's good to have you back, Kunzite, I have missed you," she said. "My feelings for you have never changed. I love you, always and forever."

The last part was uttered inaudibly, but Kunzite caught her every word. As she started towards the handle, he caught her hand and pulled her to him. Cupping her face, his lips descended onto hers with a fervent passion. He backed her up against the wall, one of his hands entwined with her small one, the other against her back, pressing her closer to his body.

She kissed him back with all the love and longing that had been in her heart since her memory was given back to her. She had missed his touch terribly. His kiss aroused in her sensations that she thought she had forgotten. She hadn't ever believed she could feel treasured or protected. Being held tightly in his arms, she felt she had not a care in the world. She was out of harm's way in his powerful embrace.

She opened her mouth to him as his tongue began exploring the recesses of her sweet mouth. She encircled her arms around his neck, asking for more. Wanting him. Needing him.

Kunzite knew what she wanted. Reluctantly, he broke apart, not wanting to rush her. When he looked at her, he was not surprised to see the emotions displayed in her azure orbs.

Delirious. Tantalized. Impatient. Lustful.

They tempted his desires, making him weak.

"I have to go, little princess. Sleep well."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, touched her cheek gently, and turned to go.

"Please, don't go away," she grasped the cuff of his sleeve. Her eyes begged him to remain. "Stay…?"

His heart softened. He was losing the battle. He couldn't refuse her plea. Ever.

* * *

A.N. A lot of ideas in this chapter are unlike anything that I have originally planned for the story. In fact, the dinner part shaped itself out of the invisible particles in the air. –sweats– All the same, I hope you liked it in spite of the unfathomable turn of plot. I don't know why it went astray again. It just kept on going until I stumbled upon the wicked fairy known as "Writer's Block". There should have been more, but for now let's just say I will have to make you all wait and put your hopes up because I couldn't squeeze out the subsequent scene before the first 'real candy'. (Points to whoever that deciphered the innuendo.)

My deepest gratitude also to everyone who has reviewed. The attention you have given this sucker is incredible. I really didn't expect to see any. You have now spoilt me and I hunger for the fuel that feeds a desperate writer!

Until next time!

PS. I appreciate email feedbacks. My lonely Inbox could use some love. –_winks_–

Do what it says beside the lovely 'Go' button? I heart comments.


	4. Chapter Four

This part is rated R, since it contains sex. Read at your own risk.

Love to Vee (Transcendent) for being a great supportive friend and for proofreading this chapter. If it weren't for her I probably wouldn't have had the motivation to write.

* * *

Chapter Four – Talking Talk and Night of Passion

* * *

Minako remembered clearly the events during her brief stay in China. Every scene danced before her eyes like it was happening all over again –

His loud, rabid fans squealing and cheering for him when they arrived …

… The filming of the joint movie at the studio …

… His intriguing elaboration that the Chinese princess was the princess of Earth's twin … that of her mother planet Venus …

… The soft but tender touch of his lips on hers …

… Her own realisation that she had no time to love …

… His pained and melancholic expression when she confronted him as Sailor Venus …

…

Minako bit her lower lip in sorrow. His phantom had returned again to plague her. She frowned. No, she did not need Ace to remind her where her destiny lied for her. With the power of the Ginzuishou, Serenity had shown her that the impossible could be made possible.

She had seen the future and her love had not been there. When Crystal Tokyo was constructed, she had been there as a witness along with her soul sisters. She hadn't believed the restoration of the shitennou would succeed. And it did. Destiny had been wrong in its plans. Everything was different from what they initially ought to have turned out to be.

Minako shook her head, momentarily clearing her thoughts. Ace had been a firm believer in destiny. To deny it was a cheat to his memory. She could not believe that part of his prediction had fulfilled. It was her destiny to fight for love. Whether she wanted to accept it or not, it had been decided in her past life. Her fate was sealed the moment she wailed her first cry of life.

_Your fate is to continue fighting._ 'No, you are wrong,' her soul argued in silence. 'My fate is to protect Serenity.' She covered her ears with her hands, desperate to block out his disembodied voice inside her head.

"I will not succumb myself to destiny. My life is in my hands," she whispered to his phantom. Needed it to convince herself.

"Minako." A warm, soothing hand touched her neck. She slowly spun around, staring transfixed at Kunzite. His inspecting eyes clouded with worry and concern when he looked at her.

Minako was amazed at the close semblance between Kunzite and Ace. Taken aback that she hadn't noticed them before. Sleek silver-white hair, steadfast eyes that spoke of confidence and valour. Kunzite was taller, of stronger built. She felt no fear or uncertainty nestling in his arms. He was living and real. Not a phantom conjured by her memory to taunt her day and night.

_Your love will be hopeless for all eternity._ His voice rang loud and clear. Minako grimaced. She dove head first into Kunzite's arms, her hands clutching at his jacket. She buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent. The smell of him calmed her nerves. It helped find peace for her brain.

She felt Kunzite embrace her shoulders. Without words, he offered her protection. She knew he would always be around when she needed him. This was where she belonged. Kunzite was the missing half of her soul, her sanctuary when all else had failed. His presence alone was more than capable to complete her heaven.

She picked up her head from where it laid against his hard chest. "How much do you remember about Ace … Danburite, Kunzite? He was your delegate before, wasn't he?" She was astounded at how much she remembered about their unlikely encounter.

Kunzite nodded nonchalantly. "He served under the shitennou in the past. In this life, he reported directly to me."

"Was the Dark Agency merely a ploy to collect energy for Metallia?" she probed. Whoever gods and goddesses that were watching over her, let it not be her worst fears becoming true.

Hold on for a second.

Why did she want to know more? What good would details do to her?

Minako had not a plausible answer. She _had_ to know the truth. That's it. End of discussion.

"In a way, it was." Kunzite answered. His thoughts travelled back to his days in the Dark Kingdom. The memories were blurred, but unmistakably comprehensive all the same. "The ultimate target had always been the Ginzuishou. Beryl did not care if we succeeded in supplying the energy or not."

A rush of sadness flooded her being. She had wished to forget the guilt in Ace's blue-grey eyes. The regret in them always called out to her. They reminded her of how she had failed to protect her princess. How she had forsaken her kingdom and her people for one single person's interest. She was guilty. Almost like Ace. "You are saying… Ace was just … a pawn in the plan?"

"I am afraid so. Why do you ask, Minako?"

Minako blinked back her tears. The pain in her chest ate at her negligence. Her voice was barely over a whisper when she spoke. "Ace saw me change from Sailor V back to plain Aino Minako, Kunzite. He knew my identity as the Princess of a fallen kingdom."

She closed her eyes, the unwanted memory taking shape in her mind.

She saw the debris of the ruined movie set, heard the people screaming and running for dear life. She could feel the surge of immense power coursing through her veins when the images of Serenity and her friends flashed before her eyes. "It was partly owing to Ace that I recovered the memories of our past life. It hadn't been the Ginzuishou's power."

Kunzite broke their embrace, putting some distance between them. He stood beside the French windows, while his eyes surveyed the city of Crystal Tokyo. Incandescent nightlights illuminated the vibrant city. Towering skyscrapers rooted firmly above the cement pavements. The three to four-storey houses that dominated his time were all lost.

Crystal Tokyo was nothing like what he could remember of the Golden Kingdom. The multitude of advanced resources in this century overwhelmed him. 'Simplicity at its best' had become a vision long forgotten.

"So you knew who you were against when we met at the Tokyo Tower." Bitterness hung thick in his simple statement.

Minako stood beside him, placing a quavering hand on his arm. "I knew, yes, but I had to do my duty."

His expression morphed into a scowl. He had to control the unease in his voice. "Unwavering loyalty to your princess, just like the past."

She nodded solemnly. "If Ace hadn't reminded me, I would not have had a reason to fight. I would not have known my friends were waiting for me." She looked out of the window, every little detail suddenly rushing back to her. "Ace did not sacrifice his life for nothing. He let me remember who I am. In a way, I have to thank him for reminding me which path I must take."

Kunzite was displeased to see the wistful smile gracing her lips. He grabbed Minako by her shoulders, forcing her to lock eyes with him. "Does Danburite matter to you this much, Princess? Is he so important to you that you have to talk about him every other word?" he asked in a dangerously level tone. Quiet and intended to kill, only in words.

"What are you talking about? That is not the truth!" Minako argued, baffled. Somewhat intimidated. Goose bumps crawled across her arms at his almost deadly demeanour. Her resentment of his brutally condescending tenor escalated to a new high level.

It shook her faith that Kunzite did not trust her. All she wanted was to let go of a memory that had long plagued her conscience. She had thought confession would be the best way to solve any remaining misunderstanding between them. It seemed, however, that she had been wrong again in choosing her move. Perhaps, Ace's prediction had proved itself accurate. Her love life was meant to be hopeless for all eternity. What difference would Kunzite's resurrection made to her, anyway?

As odd as it might sound, both Minako and Kunzite were too stubborn to acknowledge this conflict about Ace would be the invisible force that led them to become intimate again just as they were in the Silver Millennium.

Unbeknown to Kunzite, white-hot anger and jealousy had taken control over his reason. He was usually not one to let his emotions take the better of him. As both a leader and a soldier, he was trained to employ his silent contempt or atrocious torture towards those who dared oppose his command. He considered these options and sneered at himself. He could not use them against Minako. She was too precious to him. It was also improper to bequeath such appalling decree upon a lady. But having learnt that Minako would always choose duty over love, heard her repeatedly say the name of Danburite, he could not help to doubt if their perfect harmony was merely an illusion.

Whatever the reason Minako had for wanting him to stay the night, it did not matter much. Granted, all he needed was to yield an honest confession out from her. He had suffered isolation as his own salvation, lamented their lost love for a millennium, and even accepted long ago that she would be indifferent to his return just like her senshi. If her desire to get intimate with him was an impossible dream, he wished to wake up from it now. Kunzite only sought to be released from his agony forever.

"He is dead, Minako, D-E-A-D! Can I not replace his corner in your heart? Didn't you say you love me like you did before?" he almost yelled. Not at all pleased that his late subject held such a token in her heart.

He had seen their kiss when Danburite gave Minako the golden ring that had, surprisingly, the symbol of Venus on it. The fool had not known his master suspected him after the Dark Agency failed. Kunzite might not have regained his memories then, but he had felt a pang of hatred in his stomach when Danburite kissed the blond. The bile now hung suspended in his throat was very similar to what he had felt when he spied on them.

Minako inwardly flinched. The disdain and hostility in his tenor shook her courage. She was not accustomed to being the receiving end of his anger. It scared her, rendering her utterly powerless against him.

She took a deep breath, gathered her courage and prepared for the worst. "How could you doubt my feelings, Kunzite? It saddened me when I had to confront you. My heart died knowing Beryl had corrupted your soul. I was consumed by grief I could not feel genuine happiness knowing your fire had extinguished. My cheerful exterior was nothing but an act for me in all those years."

Kunzite stiffened in shock. He released his vice-like grip on her and took an uncertain step backward. He could only look at Minako in awe as she continued her candid little speech.

"Don't you understand? I do not have the power to protect like Makoto does. Neither do I have the power to obliterate like Rei, or Ami's intelligence to analyse our enemies in battle. I only have the power to love and feel as the Senshi of Love. I had forgiven you before I was aware of it."

A long excruciating silence answered her back.

Always the same insufferable, nerve wrecking silence that befell them when they were alone, wherever they were. Some things had changed. Some remained the way they had always been regardless of the passing of time.

Minako studied Kunzite mutely, waiting for him to break their frosty silence. She had half-expected him to rebuff instead of standing as still as a rock. Being put into such an awkward situation was not something she had wanted. It made her nervous, knowing nothing of what he perceived of her and Ace.

What if he thought she was an outrageous flirt as she had acted in the dining hall? Knowing Kunzite, he was not one to be easily convinced. Regardless of what he had confessed near the fountains, talking about Ace would undoubtedly cause him to wonder if she was as devoted to him as she claimed.

Minako lowered her head. She had disgraced herself. There, it had been her fault. She had unknowingly stomped on their revived love and that bond was broken now. As if her past infatuations had not been enough, she had to chase way the only man who could commiserate with her about duty to one's liege. Kunzite had offered to rescue her from wandering around aimlessly in the pool of love. And what had she done, but be ungratefully oblivious to his good intentions?

Some things never changed, indeed. She always had to ignore help when it had been given her. Any wonder why she did not have her goddess Venus' wisdom, Aino Minako made life miserable by her own doing.

She snickered, ashamed of herself. Salty tears flowed freely down her closed eyelids while she walked towards her bed. She tripped on her high heels, falling onto the carpet in a heap of flaxen locks and lilac frills. Minako allowed anguish and humility to overtake her, concerned not that Kunzite was within close distance.

He could snarl at her show of weakness or leave now as he pleased. Minako did not care. She only needed to release the pressure that had suffocated her for years. She had worn a mask and pretended to be tough all those times. She was exhausted and exasperated that she had to bore the load of duty unaccompanied. Heaven knew how many times she had wanted to end her life, had it not been Serenity and her soul sisters who came to stop her in time.

Kunzite was stunned, speechless. Seeing Minako's small body shake in sobs wrenched his heart. He wanted nothing more than to cradle her frail form in his arms, to croon words of undying love into her ears until her crystalline tears ceased to fall. He hated himself for making her cry and doubting her. He knew she would never betray their love. But he was not one to beg for anything from a woman. His proud heart forbade him that.

Yet even the proudest man falters when it comes to the matters of the heart. Kunzite was no exception. He set aside his dignity and surrendered to his feelings. He could not bear to have Minako stolen away from him. He would do anything to bring back her sunshine smile, one of his favourite attributes of hers.

He crouched down beside Minako and gathered her into his arms. Lifted her chin with his gloved hand. Gazed at her with softened eyes. "Please don't cry, little princess. What could I do to mend your broken heart?"

Her sobs skidded to a halt at his placid but troubled question. Minako looked into his eyes and saw the same love and yearning that were the same as her own. She locked her arms around his waist, her slender form clinging intimately against him. "Just promise that you would never leave me alone again."

Kunzite understood what Minako was asking of him. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he carried her bridle-style to her gigantic bed. She was so light her body seemed to weigh nothing. Depositing her gently on the covers, he claimed her lips impatiently. A wave of his hand untied the velvet curtains surrounding the bed. The lights dimmed at his unspoken command, the door bolts worked on their own magic.

They kissed with a barely contained passion. Their tongues battled fiercely, while their hands went wild touching, caressing, teasing. Minako guided his hand to her breasts, urging him on. "Touch me the way you did before."

Kunzite nuzzled her neck and his hand automatically went between her legs. Pushing up the fabric of her dress, he slipped his hand under her panties, touching her private lips. She gasped when he entered one finger into her. She was incredibly tight, just like their first night from long ago. "Minako, are you…?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would come back." Minako closed her eyes, leaning back against the comfort of her bed.

Kunzite groaned. He ravished her lips and with his hands he pushed her dress over her head. Throwing the satin garment leisurely aside, he quickly undressed himself and began exploring her perfect body with his mouth and hands.

He trailed butterfly kisses from her neck to her collarbone and to her round breasts. Minako shuddered while he licked and feasted on her nipple like an exceedingly hungry infant. One of his hands groped and massaged her other breast, the other danced along her feathery body, eventually making its way down again.

Kunzite slipped his roaming hand between her baby soft thighs. He stroked the juncture with his index and middle fingers when she heaved up her shapely hips and brought them down again. When she was wet enough, he positioned himself and pushed his manhood inside her womb. Minako whimpered out loud.

He pulled himself up to examine his love. One arm supported his weight, his left hand against her cheek. He looked at her, worried. "Minako, did I hurt you?"

She smiled up at him, her hand touching his. "I'm fine. It's just… first time always hurts."

Kunzite didn't know what to say. He just held Minako firmly while his throbbing length dived in and out in a regular rhythm. The thrusting rapidly increased in depth and speed when she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Her slim fingers scraped his muscular back in a frantic manner, leaving behind several long trails of crimson. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. His powerful shoulder muffled all her moans of ecstasy.

Minako felt as though she was on fire. Her breathing became ragged as Kunzite's frenzy movements horded her over the edge, building up to the climax. She gripped his biceps and her teeth bit hard onto his shoulder. She had longed his touch for so long she had almost forgotten what it was like being one in body and soul with the man of her dreams.

She needed Kunzite to show her that she was loved, to assure her she would no longer be a loner. Although she had her friends with her, they could not fill the fathomless chasm in her heart as he did now.

She encircled her arms around his neck. Wanting him to give the pleasure to her until her body could not take it anymore. "Kunzite…"

Kunzite halted his assault on her neck and claimed her lips urgently. Linking their hands together, he locked his eyes with hers.

Their gazes sparkled with desire and love for each other. Beneath those orbs was a force even the strongest of evils could not destroy ― pure love. In heaven or hell, they would always be joined. They knew nothing could ever break the bond between them.

He lifted her body up and drove himself into her in a powerful thrust. She almost cried out in protest when he pulled back again. Kunzite closed his lust-filled eyes, touching his forehead to hers. He nibbled her earlobe as he said, "What makes you think I would let you go again?"

All her inner barriers of insecurity shattered into a million pieces, Minako submitted herself to Kunzite willingly. He was her heaven indeed. He always knew how to make her come out of her shell. Her eyes began to fill with tears, but he brushed them away. "You are mine, my dear Minako, every part of you is mine. No other men will ever be able to touch you the way like I do."

Their bodies froze when they had arrived at the summit of their climax. Kunzite came inside Minako. He held her tightly, her slender frame melting against him.

He released her when it was over. Her body glistened with sweat and saliva. The sight made her all the more exquisite and irresistible. Kunzite rolled onto his back, pulling Minako along with him. Her head rested below his chin, her arm around his broad chest. One of his hands caressed her back lovingly, the other resting on her forearm. The only sound in the room was their rapid breathing, the aftermath of their strenuous lovemaking.

The scent of her bed was mingled with the heady aroma of sex and perfume, but Minako did not bother to clean up. That could wait until daybreak, after Kunzite had returned to his quarters. She was with him and she was content. Right now she simply wanted to lie in his arms and not give a damn about anything else.

She did not care if anyone should suddenly break in and demand for an explanation. The doors had been bolted. She was safe within the confines of her room. She had not known Kunzite's craving for her matched her own longing for him. She only wished to spend the remainder of the night in his company alone. No one was allowed to spirit him away from her.

She raised her head to give him tender bites up his strong neck. Finding his pulse, she bit at his artery like she was sucking his life into her body. Minako grinned mischievously when Kunzite took hold of her by her upper arms and eyed her with a grimace. His bewildered expression at being caught by surprise amused her. It made her growing desire to taste him again all the more intense.

She grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you," she purred seductively, batting her eyelashes at him. "That'll remind you that you are mine. Always."

Kunzite cocked one eyebrow questioningly and chortled. He threw her onto her back, crushing his lips against hers in the process. Breaking apart for air, he looked at her with such love in his eyes that Minako knew she would always be vulnerable against him. "I love you, too, Princess…"

Minako opened her eyes. She had sunk onto the floor unconsciously and wrapped her arms around herself. Her breathing was ragged from thinking about their first night together. She could still feel Kunzite's warm breath against her skin and his teasing caresses though he had gone away from her. Even now, after their heated argument, she lusted his feathery touches on her body.

She had never been one to hold grudges against people. Least of all, she could never have any towards Kunzite. Her Venusian instincts told her that no matter what he had done, she would always forgive him. Heavens forbid, Kunzite was almost her universe. She could not resist him, he who had stolen her heart again and betrayed her in their past life.

She buried her face in her palms, her thoughts suddenly making her weary. When had she become so dependent on Kunzite? When had she become so weak? It was all against her vow to remain strong as a senshi. He had not manipulated her into loving him. It was her choice to welcome him back into her life again. Hers alone.

On the other hand, denying her attraction towards Kunzite was clearly against her nature as the Senshi of Love. She was not supposed to begrudge him with her troubles. If anyone was responsible, Minako had herself to blame for asking Kunzite to leave her room when she wanted to feel his touch equally as much.

Hadn't she seen the fire in his eyes when he stormed in unexpected? He had but stopped his advances before he let his anger explode. She knew he was infuriated from the meeting with Endymion. She should have cooled his anger, not slapped him across the face.

She could hardly believe she had been so rash in her actions. Kunzite had bailed her out of troubles before and this was how she ought to have repaid him? What an absolutely fabulous thing for her to have done!

The winds invaded her thoughts through the crack of the French windows. Minako trembled, and clutched her slip of a robe close around her bosom. She turned her head towards the balcony, reminiscing about the morning after their first night.

It had been there that they were spotted together. It had come as a total surprise to her friends that she and Kunzite had picked up the remnants of their love in such a short time. The senshi might have been instructed to be civil in front of the newly restored shitennou, and the men likewise reminded not to invest too much hope, to Artemis, however, Kunzite and Minako had become a little more than"friendly". When the guardian saw his student the morning after, the scowl on his face had made Minako sworn that she was in for a visit to Hades' realm.

The warm streaks of sunlight had filtered through the curtains of her bed and landed on her face. When she opened her eyes groggily, Minako realised that Kunzite was not beside her. Where he had slept the night before was still warm and his jacket was covering her bare shoulders. Shielding her naked body with it against the morning breeze, she got out of bed to search for him.

She found him standing on the balcony, wearing only his dark pants, with his back facing her. Spotting a playful smile, Minako approached Kunzite discreetly, hoping to catch him by surprise.

But she was not as swift as Kunzite. When she reached out her hand to tickle him, he grasped her hand from behind and pulled her into a breathless morning kiss. Minako allowed herself to drown in his touch. She rubbed her body suggestively against him as he slid his hand from the small of her back to cup her rear.

Their make-out session had only been interrupted when they heard a shout of frustration coming from the precinct below. "You come down here this instant and explain to me what is going on, Aino Minako!"

* * *

There. -_points up_- You got the sex that you have been looking for in the teaser. I know it's cheesy but it was never my original intent to bring graphic sexual descriptions into my story at this point (even though I DO enjoy reading them to a shameful degree). Don't forget to click the "Go" button after "Submit a review" down below. You know you want to.


	5. Chapter Five

A.N. Kunzite OOC… sort of. Goodness only knows it was immense fun to make him take the road less taken. Plus excessive language intentionally inserted to emphasize thoughts. Sorry, kiddos, don't read along if some (all) of the aforementioned will send you go on a tirade and wail to your mommy!

Love to Vee, for taking time to proofread and giving her priceless suggestions to improve this sucker. I owe you too much, my dear.

* * *

Chapter Five – Looks Can Be Deceiving

* * *

Heavy footfalls speared the silence of the hallway; a lone figure emerged from the north, long silvery hair blowing in wisps behind him. The soldiers smartened, alarmed.

Swords belted? Check.

Rifles poised? Check.

Shirts tucked and not a fabric out of place? Check.

The man's imposing presence sent anxiety swimming through their veins. They saluted, braced themselves for the inspection to come. Night shifts were a piece of cake, but it was another different story when the commander was involved. His obsession in discipline was legendary throughout the galaxies. They dared not show any restlessness in his sight.

Seconds ticked.

No threat of discharge. No disgruntled bark about a wrinkle found in this breast pocket or that hat shielding the eyes. Heads turned, followed the familiar white head disappear down another corridor; he passed without so much as a word.

Which suited the soldiers just fine. He wouldn't be pleased if he knew they had taken this shift lightly. The Fairy of Good Luck was with them tonight.

Kunzite walked briskly, his mind among other things. Her unique fragrance refused to leave his senses. Licking his tongue over dry lips, he became faintly aware of her lingering sweetness on his mouth. Delicious. Intoxicating. Addictive. He did not like what her presence was doing to him.

He wanted to have sex with her.

Wait. Not just sex.

Make that wild, crazy, steamy, mind-blowing sex.

He wanted more than the 'Hi there you are a cutie wanna have some fun together I'll pay you a handsome return' fucks one could buy with money. The physical, as well as emotional, attraction he had for Minako was _waaay_ more than that.

Their kept below the radar quickies might have given him the thrills, but they also had time to develop a lasting relationship in this life. Why not use what was given to make sweet love to his angel instead?

Ah.

_Ye gods!_

Damn the woman for making his heart pound in desire for her. He wished he could return and pretend nothing had happened. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder, rip the flimsy garment she dared call a bathing robe into pieces, take her hard until he heard her scream his name in total surrender and beg for his mercy. He wanted to play dirty tricks with her, knowing she could not deny his touch any more than she could resist his seduction in the past. She drove him mad with such passion that by thinking about her was enough to make his blood rush to all his male parts that she loved to tease with her dainty little hand.

He took a deep breath, willing the sensations to quiet down. It was hard when, to his chagrin, her form materialized in his mind's eye and her feelings invaded his heart like a broken dam. He suppressed the growl from escaping his throat.

No.

Not now.

Wrong timing, _wrong place_.

He suddenly regretted establishing their intimate mind link after spending the first night in her room. He could lose his equilibrium of control right on spot if he did not stop receiving these mixed signals from her.

He knew, without a doubt, what she had been thinking about that had caused her to hyperventilate and her heart hitch in her throat. While they had agreed to keep out of each other's head most of the time, the strongest emotions were always felt fast and acute. They had agreed that would enable them to reach each other before anything terrible should occur. Not that the shit hit the fan often. They both decided their link would eventually prove itself an essential asset to their duties as leaders of their own team.

Kunzite concentrated on his energy to shut Minako out of his thoughts. He succeeded with some difficulty, and welcomed the much needed equanimity with a sigh. It irritated the hell out of him that he had allowed his rampant thoughts disturb his normally collected brain. Taking a quick glance around the deserted hallway, he was thankful that no one ― the shitennou in particular ― had been there to witness his composure slacken because of a woman.

Except that Minako was not a simple woman he could pick up off the streets. She was a sailor senshi, a devoted protector to her Queen and her people. She was also his little princess. The woman who would someday become his wife and they would live happily ever after like how fairy tales usually end.

Well…

Of all things holy, since when had _he_ become a romantic fool? He tried to drown out that unwanted soft spot inside his heart that could turn his world upside down. As much as it was gratifying to know he could love, it sounded dreadful when it crossed paths with his duty. He didn't need it. Bless his poor soul, Kunzite would rather be known as 'The Unfeeling Rock' to the measly acquaintances he didn't give a flying fuck about. Thank you very much.

He had a reputation to maintain, after all. He did not want anyone to know he could be easily influenced by the other sex. He had to be in full control of his feelings at all times.

He needed control and rules to uphold the peace of his home; losing ground could cost him his life.

He did not even wish to start thinking about it.

Gruelling fragments of a bloodbath assailed him as he rounded the corner. Screams of pain, agony and lives lost… Villages bursting into an enormous conflagration in the blink of an eye, the flames consumed any and every thing in its wake… The broken pillars of a splendid castle that once stood proud and majestic from a distance… Dead bodies of loved ones bathing in blood…

Her empty eyes staring in anger and betrayal when he did not acknowledge her…

Kunzite gritted his teeth and swore under his breath. He clutched a hand to his heart, refusing to let the guilt eat at his soul. He remembered the acrid smell in the air as he searched frantically for his love. The sky had turned a fiery shade of wine red as if to mock him and his comrades for their crimes. Beryl's hold on him had been broken when Venus drove the Moon Sword through the witch's torso. The puppet queen's tortured screams had carried over the battlefield to where he stood with his friends, flabbergasted by the innocent blood spilled by their hands. He hadn't been of close proximity to his love then. When he had finally located her, he realised it had been too late. She lay dead upon the stairs in a pool of crimson with the girls and the royals. The last thing Kunzite remembered was pressing a kiss to his love's lips before the blinding white light of the Ginzuishou enveloped the entire Solar System.

Then it had all happened again. Reborn into this godforsaken time, the fruitless search for his liege, falling prey to Beryl's spell, the confrontation with the senshi, and finally waking up in Elysian with a thousand nails inside his heart. He could still remember the flicker of sorrow in her blue eyes when she led her senshi to launch his fatal blow. The image of her expression was seared into his memory forever. It penetrated into every membrane of his being, haunting him day and night.

He had known he had seen that face before. He only recalled at this instant it had been he who had caused her pain for not once, but twice, and betrayed his vow of protecting her, loving her with all his heart and might until death tore them apart.

Kunzite pressed a hand to his forehead when he felt the throbbing headache develop. Why the hell did the memories always choose to attack at the most unlikely times? He needed a distraction, damn it, and distraction he knew could only be found outside the walls of the palace.

He would require therapy sooner than he could being his games with Minako if he did not get out of this suffocating prison of a home.

* * *

Ami sat in front of the computer system. She drummed her slim fingers on the desk and waited patiently for the programme to process the input. Truth be told, she hadn't wanted to do this. They did not have the right to force their friend to a medical check-up against her will. The girl was her usual cheerful, if occasionally secretive, self. She had protested against the suggestion, but the others were more adamant. She couldn't possibly escape when three pairs of unrelenting hands had dragged her into the infirmary and hooked her up with various vicious-looking equipments. Ami had a hard time ignoring her friend's pleading eyes when she sedated the belligerent girl with a small dose of anaesthetic.

Ami sighed. She added two spoonfuls of sugar into her cup and stirred the murky liquid. The bad coffee left a sour tang down her throat. She grimaced, and chose to ignore it. The caffeine was essential to remain sober. If the results were anything they believed it to be, there would be work to do. Encrypted passwords to prevent the record from access, new potions to concoct to swear the girls to secrecy until the time was right (the shitennou could become persistent when they wanted), press release to draft… and the list goes on and on. The sheer size of it all gave her a migraine.

The machine groaned loudly, and went quiet. Ami quickly put down her cup and cursed under her breath. She collected some manila folders from the mess on the desk and beat the giant monitor a couple of times. After several agonizing moments the screen buzzed back to life, the report in tact. Ami adjusted her glasses for better vision. Scanning her eyes down the irrelevant details, she finally located the one crucial paragraph at the bottom of the screen. She slumped back against the chair, deadpan.

She was a doctor. She should have seen it coming. How could she have overlooked the vital signs?

"So this is what you girls are hiding from us." She felt the vibration of his chest behind her ear.

Ami looked up, and met the scrutinizing green eyes of the youngest of the shitennou. Her face flushed scarlet. She had not heard him approach. So absorbed she was in her own thoughts that she had let him sneak up on her.

"Oh Zoisite, please, you have to promise…"

* * *

Iridescent streetlights shimmered before cloudy grey eyes as the sleek Mercedes convertible hurtled down the road and ignored red traffic signs. A Tokyo Police motorist immediately started his vehicle to chase after the lawbreaking driver. Parking his bike next to the offender, the dutiful officer fished out his pen and notepad to begin the interrogation. When the stern face of the Head Shitennou greeted him, however, he quickly excused himself and sped away as though nothing was out of place.

Kunzite sighed. He had not a clue why the city's police force should regard the shitennou with fear. It wasn't like they had done anything to send the people into panic. On the contrary, the four men had done everything in their power to preserve harmony within the city and among the planets. For this reason alone they should be given the same respect and honour the senshi received. There was none.

Adjusting the rear view mirror, he glanced at the intriguing sights happening in the district he was stopped. Loud, electronic music shouting obscenities and displeasure blared from invisible speakers on both sides of the street. Young girls dressed in scanty apparel walked arm in arm into taverns with men twice or three times their age. No doubt selling their soft and succulent bodies to feed their greed for designer brands. Drunkards molested any white-collar woman that did not have a male companion. Pranksters in drab walked with their noses stick so high up in the air as if waiting for the whole wide world to bow before them.

Kunzite shook his head in disbelief. As advanced was this age, the degradation of the human kind remained unchanged through time. He revved the engine to life and drove with his eyes unseeing. He wondered what decadence his heart might lead him to bear witness now.

Peeling into another direction, his attention was caught at once by an arresting name on one of the buildings down the street. "The Silver Kingdom", it said, and the words were set atop a miniature castle that reminded him faintly of the Moon Palace. The flashing nameplate tugged at his heartstrings like a siren's call. Something about it told him he might find what he needed to 'punish' Minako with.

He accelerated until he reached his newfound destination. Slamming the brakes in the crowded parking lot, he was not surprised to find a long queue outside the guarded entrance.

Nightclubs and rave houses dominated the region. A casual glance at the neighbourhood told him many come to try their luck daily, while few were admitted in. He had no interests whatsoever in this kind of late night madness. He wondered what made him determined to get inside this particular clubhouse.

One of the burly bouncers in black saw him and said something into his walkie-talkie. He watched, indifferent, as the bouncer listened to the response on the other end and approached him.

"Would you kindly follow me, my lord?" the bulky man bowed. The tremor in his deep voice divulged his fear of the shitennou.

Kunzite arched an eyebrow in mild bewilderment. He had often prided himself as the tallest of the shitennou. At six-foot-four, he was used to people staring up at him when they talked. The man in front was taller than him by at least two inches, and his muscles as big as that of a wrestler's, it rather amused him to see beads of nervous perspiration on the man's shiny bald head as he was addressed.

Nah. He did not need another boost of his ego just because he was Endymion's right-hand man. He decided to relieve the man before he melted into a puddle at his feet. "Lead the way."

Sighting the figure walking beside his colleague, the other bouncer vacated a path and shepherded the people several feet away from the entrance. Protests of 'What the fuck?' and 'This is bullshit!' immediately erupted from the excited crowd. But when someone along the line whispered 'Shush! It's Kunzite!' the racket quieted down in nanoseconds.

For an unknown, inexplicable reason, the silver-haired man was the most overrated among the shitennou.

Kunzite shrugged. He did not care so long as his goal was complete. All these attention and fear crap were becoming stale for his liking.

Anyone looking from the outside would not have spared the boring four-storied building another glance. Beyond the stone porch and Blackwood doors, the Silver Kingdom was a coven unto itself. Twelve suits of polished, authentic armour guarded the red-carpeted passage leading to the heart of the building. The tunnel was painted a deep purple colour. Each quarter was illuminated by several blazing candelabras that were fashioned like a sword hand. On the velvet furnished walls hung photographs of celebrities and dignitaries who had visited in the past. Kunzite was convinced all the eager wannabes and the stylish of the city had come with the desire to experience the preferential treatment enjoyed by A-list individuals.

_Pity. What is good for one may not be the same for another,_ he thought knowingly.

Take him, for instance. Revered blue-blood persons like himself never had to wait among sweat-packed crowds. Everyone seemed to recognize him everywhere he went. The staffs always fought to do his bidding like loyal hounds. They waited on him as if he were Endymion himself. He was taken to pricey and lavish rooms (not that he was unable to pay) attended by impeccably dressed, over-enthusiastic personnel. It had all felt natural in the beginning, since the average peasants had offered similar services in his past, but numerous times later the extra attention had hit on his nerves. He had thereafter chosen to remain at the palace twenty-four-seven unless it was of the highest priority; the other shitennou could hang out in his stead.

Arriving at the brightly lit chamber at the end of the passage, he almost choked on his breath. The lobby had been furnished with the finest décor money could buy. If he had any doubts about the owner's heritage before, Kunzite could now say for certain whoever he or she was, that person had been a resident of the Silver Millennium. At the centre stood a large, elaborate fountain around ten feet high. The sculpture of some Greek goddess ― who reminded him of Queen Serenity ― sitting upon her unicorn presided on the pedestal. At the bottom were four adorable cherubs, which had all been placed strategically upon the directions of north, east, south, and west. Water flowed into the drainage through the vessel in the goddess' delicate hands, the snout of the unicorn and the trumpets held by the stone cherubs. The entire structure was a piece that could only be shaped by the greatest masters in the history of art.

Kunzite passed the fountain to cross the scant distance to the Concierge. He mentally noted the other details in his long, casual strides. This place was a shameless show of limitless wealth altogether. Naught but the rarest materials had been used to fabricate the building's interior. Reaching the counter, he tilted his head to study the floor plan. He couldn't help but bit back a chuckle while he took in the ingenious information found. Not only was the proprietor an idiot who welcomed thieves and criminals alike with open arms, he or she must also had been a hopeless perfectionist as well.

Similar to the rest of the building, the information had been completed with incomparable details. The twenty-four karat gold letters on the dark marble ricocheted the lights of the grand chandelier in the high-end roof. The interior structure of the building had been inscribed on the plate to replace the standard letters and numbers combination. On the left of each floor opened to public eye, words pointed at respective compartments to direct the visitor to his designated location.

Top Floor ― VIP only

Ground Floor and Second Floor ― The Silver Kingdom Restaurant

Underground Level ― The Silver Kingdom Rave House

No wonder he heard the rapid beating of drums and electronic guitars somewhere along the soft notes of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5. And he thought he might have been hallucinating.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kunzite saw that on the right side was a glass entrance leading to the underground rave. Fifteen feet away from his spot, a young herald of medium-built, dressed in a navy blue shirt and dark pants had been stationed outside the glass doors. Before each prospective guest could bypass him, the young man would first give the person an once-over. Satisfied at what he found, he would tie a paper bracelet around the person's wrist and place a sticker on his arm as approval. Otherwise the refused visitor was escorted to leave by his female colleagues.

On his left was the entrance to the Silver Kingdom Restaurant. Kunzite strode over and studied the menu. He frowned, scanning his eyes down the price list. This place was a robber in disguise. The menu had most of the usual dishes but the bill was a nightmare. An average middle-class citizen could easily go bankrupt after a meal inside.

He frowned inwardly. Quality life should be encouraged. It should not, however, be limited to business tycoons and the filthy rich. Kunzite felt like he was a prehistoric figure whose life motto was 'Do your damnedest to stay alive. Worry about luxury only when not missing a finger or a toe.'

_When would these idiots stop drugging their principles? Money is not everything…_

"My lord, I trust that your place is among our VIPs. Would you come this way with me?" a stunning blonde greeted beside him.

Kunzite slowly spun around to study the small, slender woman. She wore an expensive, two-piece back suit with a pair of gold-rimmed glasses perched smartly on the bridge of her nose. Her face was young, but her blue eyes were hollow and her voice weary with age.

Scrawny and assiduous, she reminded him of Minako whenever she attended a meeting with the planetary dignitaries.

For a fleeting moment, it struck him as if a hammer had rained on him that the powers of the Golden Crystal and Ginzuishou might have brought more problems to the people than allowing them to prosper. It was a given that most of the population lived to an old age before taking the eternal sleep of the dead. This meant the mechanism of life now conflicted with the Laws of Nature. People stayed young in appearance while their souls withered. The crystals' protection had practically made immortality possible.

He fought an inner battle. He now understood the Dark Kingdom's maniacal craving for the Ginzuishou. Since the time of the Gods, it had given the Lunarians unnatural life span. It now gave the Silver Alliance unnatural life span. Its terrible power could also restore life or annihilate an entire planet in a flash. All it took was but a simple command.

If fallen into the wrong hands, the power unleashed would surely make all hell break loose. History could, indeed, repeat itself.

"My lord Kunzite?"

He snapped out of his reverie at the blonde's frail voice. He cleared his throat, and followed her up the archaic spiral staircase a few paces away.

The stairs creaked noisily with each step he took. He was so intent on ignoring the sounds he did not catch a word his guide said to him. By the time they reached the top, Kunzite was beyond happy to set foot on solid, marble ground again. He much preferred the steady 'thud-thud' sound on granite to the squeaky pitchy ones produced by hollow wood.

The woman simply smiled.

She whispered some instructions to one of the nearby waiters. Kunzite waited silently. The waiter nodded, and she led him through the French doors at the far end of the spacious lounge. En route, he passed several politicians huddled in front the fireplace. They greeted him kindly, and he reciprocated with a polite nod. A small voice in his head told him they were the roots of Endymion's problems. Crystal Tokyo adored its ruling monarchs, but there were some who clung to the old way. This group of balding schemers were especially notorious for vehemently voicing their mistrust.

No matter. They were currently the last of his concern. The palace had a team of devoted and silver-tongued officials that could take care of the rebels in no time. With his quick wit and unforgiving nature, Kunzite believed Jadeite could also handle these men single-handed. Let others do the minor tasks to last him a few more years.

He removed his cotton blazer and folded it on an ivory bench. The night winds felt cool against his naked arms. He rested his elbows on the balcony railing and looked into the clear, cloudless sky. The twinkling stars suspended above seemed to smile down upon him. Nephrite would have been thrilled at such a magnificent sight. The stargazer had complained there hadn't been a day without rain for weeks.

Kunzite shifted his gaze downwards. The queue he had seen earlier looked to triple in number. The narrow street was packed full with cabs and private motors. From his vantage point, he could hear the noise of the crowd below. He couldn't make out anything coherent, of course; he was content that he wasn't among them. He had always avoided crowds in his previous life. He simply couldn't stand the cacophony they made.

He backed from the railing and sank onto a nearby chair. Taking a swig from the scotch he had requested, Kunzite allowed his thoughts drift to neverland. Had it only been half a year since their restoration? It felt like decades to him. Several lifetimes even. Helios had informed the shitennou of their impending resurrection in Elysian. The priest had said it was for the sake of defending the Golden Crystal, since Endymion had become King. But the four men hadn't expected it to be a reunion with their loves. They had always known, somewhere within their hearts, that day would come. They just did not know when.

It suddenly donned on him that Serenity might have insisted upon their restoration. So long as their return did not intervene with Father Time's intricate webs, they should be given a second chance with the senshi. The girls deserved to be with the men they loved. Minako had once told him that her friends had begun to withdraw as time passed. They started to remember about the shitennou, however there was nothing they could do about it.

The sound of heels clicking drew him away from his thoughts. He looked up to find a gorgeous brunette regarding him with a keen eye. Kunzite considered the intruder from head to toe. Her wavy, luxurious chestnut curls draped casually down one bony shoulder like a heavy silk curtain. The small black dress she wore was just short of being indecent. It was low cut, skin-tight, and exposed a lot of flesh. One careless movement and Kunzite would have sworn the garment would roll off her wide hips. On her small feet, she wore a pair of silver slippers to complete the ensemble.

He had a brief flash of Minako seducing him in a similar outfit. He cleared that image away.

"I thought I requested that the balcony be off limits," he said, his voice hoarse. His heart pounded, each beat heavy and thunderous. Warmth shot from his brain to areas that had been asleep before now. Kunzite resented the reaction in his body. He gripped the chair arm hard until his knuckles turned white. Forcing reason into his head, he managed to keep his expression neutral.

_Fuck you, asshole. She is not your dessert._

It didn't work.

He saw the amusement lit up the scantily dressed woman's face. She threw him a sultry glance. Her pale green irises roamed appreciatively down the length of his body. Predatory hunger reflected clear in her gaze. "Oh, but I own this place. Nowhere of The Silver Kingdom is totally 'off limits' to me."

She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying suggestively with each purposeful stride. Putting her champagne on the coffee table, she settled herself on his lap. She peered at him through her spiky eyelashes, green eyes darkening and not focusing for a moment. It seemed she was searching for something, but what he could not tell. The woman shook her head, chestnut curls falling in a mass behind her back. She moved her hands slowly from his shoulders to his neck. He willed his mouth to form a straight line against her touch. Still smiling that tempting smile, she licked her lips and closed the distance between them.

"This is only reserved for good-looking, powerful man like you, gorgeous," she whispered like she would a lover in his ear.

Kunzite stiffened as she straddled him with her knees. It made any movement impossible without touching her skin. With her arms around his neck, he could see an ample amount of cleavage peeking out of the material. Her smile broadened as she felt his erection through his dark leather pants. Amazed at his restraint, she played with a lock of his silvery hair in one long finger, brought it to her lips and kissed it. With practiced ease she began rubbing herself against him.

Her full breasts threatened to fall out of the V-neck as she climbed his torso repeatedly. Firm hips gyrated on his lap in its own erotic rhythm. Low, sexy little moans came from her throat while she glided her arms from his neck and danced across his broad shoulder blades. Kunzite narrowed his eyes. He saw through her tactics at once.

It was an invitation for a romp in her bed.

He grabbed her chin and fixed her with his steely grey eyes. Each breath came out as heavy, uneven gasps. He was the careless fly caught in a spider's web. "Don't you know who I am, lady?"

She feigned a defeated sigh. Blood red lips brushed across his teasingly before she captured his gaze. "Am I supposed to go away, because you are the lover of Venus the lead senshi?"

"That is Princess Venus to you."

"Sailor Venus. Princess Venus. Whatever," she purred and leaned in closer.

She pressed her lithe body against the hard plane of his chest. Hardened nipples poked through the thin silk, rubbing, teasing his silk vest. Her delicate hands slid down his arms and massaged his taut muscles. Each touch feather-light and sent electric jolts down his body. She was skilled, too damn skilled, and insistent. Her flowery perfume felt like memory. Kunzite couldn't quite place where he had inhaled the hauntingly familiar scent before.

As though sensing his discomfort, she pasted her cheek against his. He felt the grin gracing her lips before she planted a kiss on the outer shell of his ear. "You didn't mind releasing pent up sexual frustration back then, my lord. You visited your harem often when your dear senshi wasn't available."

Almost violently, he jerked away in such a swift motion that Kunzite believed he could have broken his own neck. He studied the woman intently. A thousand emotions flittered through his brain, his frown marring the perfect mask into a fierce scowl.

"What nonsense is this? Reveal yourself." he demanded. Suspicious. Disbelieving.

"I was your handpicked favourite among the bunch, master. You came to me often even after the fiasco with the Venusian. But I forgive you. I always knew you would return to me. And now you have. Finally," she said. She rubbed her face in his chest like a loved pet. The softness of her hair was ticklish under his chin. "How mean of you to forget about me, master."

Kunzite searched the closets of memory for this nameless woman. Pale green eyes. Soft waterfall curls the colour of wood. He couldn't remember anyone of significance. The Golden Palace had honeyed, husky voiced women aplenty who resembled the one on his lap. His realm of pretty creatures alone had been the topic of hot gossip among the servants at one time. This woman could be one of his wayward mistresses reincarnated. If she was telling the truth, he knew only one name on his list.

"Nice try, Beatrice," he said. He took hold of her by her upper arms and searched her face. He knew he had hit the bull's eye when she lit up at the mention of her name.

_You are treading on dangerous grounds, woman._

The woman, Beatrice, had an expression of unadulterated elation at his sudden recognition. She almost knocked the wind of out his system when she threw her arms around his neck. Such affection wasn't uncommon to him. Women were drawn to his allure like a moth to flame. They couldn't seem to get enough of him notwithstanding the length he bed with them.

Kunzite wanted to laugh at the mockery of it. He gave these gullible creatures what they seek. He discarded them after a sweaty, lustful night yet they kept coming back for more. About damn time they realised an angel from heaven held the key to his heart.

He touched his hands to her small waist and pulled her apart. He could literally feel her glowing in giddiness at the contact.

"Listen, Bea―"

"And I thought I could entrust our leader to you. How naïve of me," a haughty female voice interrupted.

Kunzite closed his eyes briefly. Anger bubbled through him for another intrusion in the past quarter of an hour. Slanting smoke-grey eyes to look behind Beatrice, he spotted the two women he last expected to see even at an exclusive six-star clubhouse. The tall blonde looked at him in revulsion, her blue eyes glittering dangerously. The ocean haired beauty beside her, on the opposite, was the picture of calm. Her face was serene, but the small smile on her lips did not reach her eyes.

'_The elusive Haruka and Michiru… Women you should never insult for your own safety._' Minako's warning echoed in his ears.

Haruka glared down indignantly at Beatrice, who was leaning intimately against him. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"That will not be necessary. She is only an old friend of mine," he remarked.

Beatrice looked at the couple standing next to the French doors, and turned back to Kunzite. Her green eyes sparkled with incredulity. "'Only an old _friend_'?"

The emphasis she put on the word 'friend' stung his ears. He released his hands and folded them on his belly. All traces of emotion removed from his face. In mere seconds he had transformed into the pitiless commander he was renowned for. "Yes. And you are leaving us now. You will also ensure that this area be out of bounds to other customers. My friends and I needed the seclusion."

Beatrice was struck speechless. She pleaded with her eyes for some form of explanation, but none came. His voice brooked no argument, his expression unreadable. She sucked in a deep breath, having felt the powerful, formidable aura about him. Kunzite continued to glower at her, daring her to speak. Seconds of silence later, her perfect eyebrows screwed up in a frown that matched his and she found her balance on the ground. Beatrice directed her tacit anger at the short-capped blonde and she glared at Haruka in defiance. Her proud little chin held high, since her own five feet six inches couldn't surpass the blonde's five-eleven. The two women were at once engaged in a contest of wills. Beatrice's glare promised pain, Haruka's something equally deadly. The temperature on the terrace suddenly shot up a hundred degrees.

"Beatrice."

Beatrice tore her gaze away. Kunzite knew he must have sounded annoyed. He saw the reddening of her cheeks and the tears welling up in her eyes. When she didn't move, he walked up to her and placed a warm hand on her elbow. Beatrice looked up, and Kunzite escorted her away from the balcony. A heart-warming smile broke out on her face. When she saw that he abruptly stop at the threshold, he saw anxiousness clouded over her being.

"I told you to leave."

And he closed the French doors in her face. She stood dumbfounded on the adjoining lounge. She watched, wide-eyed, as he sealed the doors with a magic spell. Before Beatrice could utter a word, the velvet drapes also fell loose from their clasps on both sides of the glass doors, separating the balcony from view.

Kunzite pressed his palms against the panes to regain his breathing. He banished Beatrice's crestfallen expression from his head. He hadn't wanted to cast her away like a cheap common whore. Beatrice needed to know she would be much better off without him. He bowed his head to his chest and counted off to ten. He had let anger overtake his reason again. Losing his temper twice in less than three hours didn't bode too well for him. What he wouldn't give to take a cold shower right now or work out the excess energy away.

But first things first.

He turned to find Haruka and Michiru already seated on the opposite bench. Their backside faced him. He frowned. Shoved his hands into his pockets and returned to his seat. He grimaced when he downed the remaining scotch. It was already warm, but he never wasted any food or beverage. Children suffered from malnutrition in third-world countries and other less developed areas. He would be damned if he didn't remember that fact.

Kunzite set the glass back on the table to study the two women. They were undeniably attractive, but he also perceived a perilous sense of foreboding beneath their appealing appearances. It was distrust at first sight. He had never been friendly with the senshi stationed on the faraway planets. His loyalty was chained only to those he sworn his allegiance. Let these women hate him if they had to.

"What is it you want of me?" he asked. Straight to the point and hiding nothing.

Haruka glared at him. She looked menacing, with her arms folded in front of her and the flames dancing in her eyes. She could have made a lesser man's blood run cold in an instant. "Why aren't you at the palace? Shouldn't you be on guard duty at night?"

"I could ask the same of you, Ladies." Kunzite said evenly in challenge. He didn't like to be questioned. Not by women he didn't really trust. Sometimes he wondered if these women believed they could make slaves out of the shitennou. They never seemed to drop their harsh tones around his men.

"For your information, we had a charitable performance here at this club this evening. The court knows it."

"Is it?"

"It's your discretion to believe what you choose." Michiru commented. "Why should we lie to you?"

Silence hovered like a thick fog among them. Then,

"Because you don't trust the shitennou, as I don't trust you," Kunzite replied, the barest hint of a smirk gracing his lips.

Michiru's right eyebrow twitched. The smile on her face faltered. She gazed at him, ocean-green orbs ablaze.

Haruka scowled at his nonchalance. She slammed her fists hard on the table and the furniture gave a little jump. The tulip wineglass containing the champagne spilled its contents. His empty glass rolled onto the marble with a loud 'clink' and shattered into pieces.

Kunzite only stared unblinking at the enraged woman. He leaned back against the bench and ran a languid hand through his hair, pushing tendrils of silver out of his eyes. It was better to stand back and wait when a woman decided to throw a tantrum.

"I don't know what was in that head of yours, shitennou." The blonde hissed through clenched teeth. Blue eyes narrowed. Hands balled into tight fists. "How could you venture here when Minako― Ouch! That hurts, Michiru!"

The ocean haired beauty loosened her grip on her companion's arm and shot her a reprimanding glance. "You promised, remember?"

Haruka winced. "I remember," she paused. "You saw what he did with that skank. You don't intend to let him fool the court, do you?"

"No, I cannot allow that. But a promise is a promise."

Kunzite listened to their squabble with half an ear. He squared his shoulders. His concern for his beloved sprouted onto the surface at the sound of her name. He looked at the two women closely, more than certain they were hiding crucial information away. Serenity had called a meeting with the senshi not too long ago. Haruka and Michiru had also been there as far as he knew. Evidently they must have discussed about his love and intended to keep him in the dark.

"What about Minako?" he asked without mirth. "What is it you are hiding from me?"

They ceased their quarrel. They exchanged nervous glances before turning their attention back to him. Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand and spoke.

"Nothing is wrong with Minako-chan. We just don't think you ought to be here at all. We hate to think you are cheating behind her back when she had taken a vow of chastity since we returned from our final battle with Chaos.

"I don't know how best to explain this to you, Kunzite. None of us noticed, until Hotaru-chan brought it up. Minako-chan herself probably didn't know, either. Anyway, the point is, didn't anyone tell you that she seemed to drift among certain men of distinctive features before she was twenty? Coincidence or not, the men she met were all tall, pale eyed men with silvery white hair. Hair colour similar to that of yours."

"Darn straight." Haruka continued. She linked her hand with her companion's. "Maybe you should know she stopped looking for you in all your look-alikes after the princess' wedding. If you knew the pain Mina-chan has endured for you, you wouldn't be here right now."

Kunzite perused the information in silence. He wasn't oblivious that Minako had a penchant for tall, pale-haired men. Danburite was almost his twin. Artemis wore his starch-blonde locks long and flowing as he did. From what he gathered, there had been other men with similar features. None of it mattered, however. Kunzite knew Minako had not chosen him for his looks. They were two of a kind. Bearing the burden of duty on their shoulders unaccompanied, while their friends careen about with not a care in the world. They chose servitude over freedom. Love, family, liberation, all these were alien words to him, and to her. No one could relate better.

He swallowed. It took every ounce of his self-control not to spill his guts out towards the women. They could doubt his integrity. They could ridicule him. They could not, and he would not allow them, question his relationship with Minako. He loved her. Would swear on Endymion's life that he'd die first than breaking her heart again. They hardly knew the special bond he had to her.

He stood, hooked his blazer with his fingers and bid the two farewell. "I appreciate your invaluable input, Ladies. What is between Minako and myself is not of your concern. I suggest that you have no hand in this. Unless I requested your assistance otherwise."

Haruka fumed. "What? How dare you―"

He paused in his tracks. Tossed an innocuous look at the flustered blonde over his shoulder. Grey eyes hardened, unfathomable. "Say another word, and I'll be inclined to thwart your sweet neck. You don't think Serenity will be pleased, do you?"

The blonde bit back her words. He felt her blue eyes spear his back with malice. Women from Uranus and Jupiter did have something in common. Too headstrong. Too proud.

An incensed screech erupted behind him as he walked into the lounge. He didn't see the bemused looks sent his way.

He saw only a certain angel waiting for him at the palace in his mind's eye.

* * *

I think I had had a little bit too much fun frolicking around with Kunzite's thoughts… thus the OOCness of certain characters. With that said, I really don't know _where_ the hell this story is headed. Just that things are starting to heat up, maybe.

I need your review. A. LOT. No review, no motivation. I am desperate. (Did I also say they especially motivate me when I need a break from school work?)


	6. Chapter Six

Finally, a long waited new chapter…! Thanks to **Vee**, as always, for proofreading the chapter.

Since the previous chapter brought the total reviews up to half a hundred, I must express my sincerest thanks to everyone who've stayed with me thus far:

Transcendent (you know I love you), kaze, cyjj, Shizuka Kaze (I'm honoured that you read my story!), winterrose46, MizzDL, Laura, Galaxystar, nurichanka, Forever His, xmizzscarlet, Gianna Reede, jd-anney, JoCrox (are you still reading this?), HankyPanky, GinaLash smartest in class, Anabella the school nurse, jojotheorange, deedee, Cosmo, bloody-awful-poet, ;) (whoever you are… thanks), usagigreenleaf657, The Deranged Assassin, manda, princessugar, Archangel Rhapsody, Shy Girl1988, Surreal, madam hawke (Look, I moved forward!), Edens-MoonlightAngel, lyss-ling, firegoddess382, v1786, Iris Mist, KeraJeir, Sheiakurei … and all the other folks who are also reading this. **Thanks a gazillion**.

* * *

Chapter Six – Close to the Fire

* * *

She was never drunk.

It wasn't like she could not tolerate the slightly sour taste when the liquor travelled down her throat. Quite on the contrary, she adored that tipsy feeling half a drink always gave her. However, when one had a bossy guardian like Artemis and a stoic boyfr ― _male companion_, she corrected herself ― like Kunzite, she could scarce have a single drop.

But right now, at this very moment, she didn't care. Didn't _want to_ care.

The boys weren't anywhere close for all that she cared. She could become as drunk as she wished tonight.

She motioned to the bartender for another glass of tequila, downed it in one big gulp, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. A familiar gothic tune, followed by a distinctly female voice, drifted into her ears. She closed her eyes, lost in the music.

…  
_Where is the adoration that was once there, my love?  
__I cannot find the warmth  
__There is only anger  
__I see in your eyes_

_Tell me while I am still here  
__Whether I have to run and hide  
__Or remain here to hear your answer?  
_…

How ironic and befitting. Was the singer talking about them in the song? What a coincidence that was exactly what she was thinking.

Run, run, run. Run until she was out of breath and could not tell left from right.

Duck and cover, before the anger in his eyes became so intense that she would surrender as his slave and execute all his inhumane biddings.

She smothered a giggle at those train of thoughts.

Kunzite would never become a dominating bastard. He was too loyal to Endy. His anger might be deadly, yet she also knew how to melt it. Just as he knew where her most sensitive areas were.

Now where did _that_ come from?

She signalled for another drink. She had brought it close to her lips when an amused voice sounded beside her.

'I wouldn't drink another if I were you, Minako. How many have you had already? Six, or was it ten?'

She ignored his presence. "Go away, Ace. You are just a memory."

'I don't want to see you harm yourself.'

"And I can only allow others to do that to me. Like, for instance, you?"

She rested her cheek in her palm and regarded him. She could see the slight frown in his translucent form. She sighed.

"I am sorry. I know you didn't mean it to happen; you were only following your orders then…"

She stopped. The reminder of his betrayal swirled like a painful mass in her chest.

'Look, princess, I didn't come to haunt you…"

"Forget it." She picked up an ice-cube from her glass and chewed on it. "What do you want?"

She saw hesitation in his face. 'I don't know if I am allowed to do this. Be careful, will you, Minako? I can see only darkness in your future.'

She gave him a quizzical look. Swallowing the ice, she looked ahead of her. "We have no more battles to fight, Ace. What could possibly happen to me?"

'Just be careful. I must be gone now, princess…'

"Wait a mi―" she called out. But he had already disappeared into the chasm from whence he came.

Ripples of confusion coursed through her body. Doubtful, suspicious, uncomprehending. What could Ace's words imply? She could foresee no possible grave danger that she could put herself into. Peace was revered in the Silver Alliance. An interplanetary confrontation was the last thing any ruling figure would desire.

She stole a glance at her watch, and concluded it was almost time to leave. Parched and slightly disoriented from her encounter with Ace, she decided that another drink wouldn't kill her system.

"Give the pretty lady here another tequila, bartender. Include it in my check."

She swivelled her head to see a blond man slipped into the vacant stool beside hers. Her eyes narrowed, she gave him an once-over. She had to admit, he was quite a captivating young man.

Laser-like jade green eyes with shoulder length blond hair. Body-hugging black shirt and equally skin-tight dark pants. Ankle-length leather boots completed his ensemble. Not too bad.

And he was on the tall, lanky side too. She guesstimated that he was between six feet and six-two. She couldn't quite tell from the dim light in the club.

"I mean no offence, my lady. I have been watching you from my corner," he gestured to the dimmer side of the club where there were short tables and plush armchairs. "And I thought you might want to have a chat. Were you talking to your own phantom?" he asked with a smile.

She returned his feline smile, one that didn't hide the suspicion in her eyes. "What do you know about personal phantoms, mister?"

He grasped his drink with both hands. "I have one myself, my lady. She was my lover and partner." His eyes took on a faraway look before turning back to gaze at hers. "By the way, the name is…"

It turned out, they were two of the same persons. Both had a dark past they had tried in vain to bury. Time after time these deep wounds were reopened by the unsuspecting soul. Time after time they continued to search for an escape, though they never found one.

However, they lived on, knowing that someday they would be able to let go of the past. For now, their respite was brief, but they held on to their faith.

"You know, it was really nice talking to you," Minako declared amiably much later. "As much as I have enjoyed your company, I'm afraid I must be going."

Her new friend looked at the grandfather clock on the wall. It read 1.15am. "Goodness, I apologize for keeping you, Mina-chan. Can I walk you to your vehicle, whatever it may be?"

She shrugged on her coat and grabbed her purse. "Don't bother. I can walk myself home. Take care, will you?"

He hugged her briefly and counted some bills onto the counter. "You take care yourself."

As she left, she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She touched her fingers to them, and wondered about the magic of the meeting with a total stranger. It had been a long time she was able to talk freely. With this stranger, she felt like she could pour out her heart and did not have to hide herself behind a mask. Relief was all that she knew and she had enjoyed the casualness around him.

She marvelled at this sudden elation and treasured it to her memory. The snapping sounds of the green light brought her back to her feet. She finally noticed, there wasn't much time remaining. Clutching tight to her purse, she hurried across the zebra-crossing to the other side of the pedestrian walk.

She didn't see the car coming towards her at breakneck speed.

* * *

Somewhere, in the confines of the Crystal Palace, a photo frame shattered.

* * *

The lyrics are inspired from Within Temptation's _A Dangerous Mind_, found in their album "The Silent Force". Points to anyone who guessed the blond buying Minako a drink ;)

A very short chapter, but it is the perfect place to end. I also noticed this is very different from my usual writing. Nonetheless, hope you didn't hate it. University life is hell. And don't forget to review.

Until next time.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** none of the characters are mine.

**Chapter Seven – Fighting Boys and Kisses**

**

* * *

  
**

Kunzite had almost forgotten how it felt to be afraid.

As long as he could remember, fear was forbidden.

Fear meant weakness. A person consumed by fear was wont to making irreversible judgments. A person consumed by fear was susceptible to falling prey to an enemy's trap before realising his mistake. As a leader, he could not embrace fear. Any misstep in his part, and he endangered those around him.

So, he chose to instil fear in others instead.

It had always been this way. Soldiers, peasants, even the palace attendants, they avoided invoking his rage like the plague. Endymion's right hand man was not to be taken lightly. Beryl's most powerful underdog was death in physical form. He was not the most formidable shitennou solely for his imposing looks.

As much as he detested weakness, the taste of fear had never been stronger until now.

The moment he departed for home, his eyebrow had started twitching. Left for good things. Right for bad. It was his right brow that wouldn't let him rest. His gut feeling told him something was amiss.

All night he tossed in bed, unable to go to sleep. When dawn approached, as though someone was calling to him, he wandered off into the early morning. He didn't know what forces were at work. He was only aware of that insistent pull inside his head.

Warily, he walked the paths and turns he had memorised and checked for security loopholes. Old habits die hard. A man of his rank couldn't let carelessness ruin his reputation.

As the first rays of the sun threaded into the palace, he caught a flash in his peripheral vision. On instincts, he turned to inspect the source of the flash.

And the whole world dissolved.

Several feet away, Minako lay face down on the marble floor. Dressed in a white coat and beige boots, she had obviously been away in the night. Her purse stood upright by her side as if it was a treasure on display.

Shock overcame him then. Impossible that he hadn't noticed her. He was cradling her in his arms before he realised he had taken the steps.

Her skin was pale, and her heartbeat was weak. She was unscathed, but she was unresponsive to his voice.

His stomach tied in knots. His blood ran cold at the possibility of losing his love.

The events that followed were a blur. Kunzite vaguely remembered taking Minako to the healers' and barking orders to inform the king and queen at once.

Outside the infirmary, he waited. He paced. He worried.

If his father could see him now, he was sure to belittle his son.

His old man had scorned love and brought him up with an iron hand in the distant land he once called home. When his mother ran away, in his seventh winter, he was taught all women were manipulative witches and thus not to be trusted. They could send even the sanest man to his demise just as easily as batting their eyelashes. Allow one closer than arm's length, and he cemented his doomed fate.

All through his teenage years, he lived by this philosophy. Keeping Endymion safe made his plate full. Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite supplied all the companionship he needed. When the craving for physical contact became intense, he only had to visit his harem to satisfy his lust.

It was enough for him. He didn't need further distractions to complicate his already complicated life.

It would have made his father proud had he lived long enough to learn his son was rumoured to have a heart of stone. For that was what Kunzite had become: an emotionless man who rejected the finer pleasures in life for the protection of the crown prince.

Until he beheld the Senshi of Love in the prince's rose garden one sunny afternoon.

He was enthralled by her otherworldly beauty. Lust at first sight or not, the white and orange-clad golden girl with mile long legs challenged his belief that all women were deceitful creatures. With her conditional love, she tore down the wall he had built around his heart after his mother's abandonment.

Alas, it was the love given so freely that later became his downfall.

But he did not regret letting Minako into his heart. He would have travelled to hell and back for her.

A chuckle escaped his lips. _You sentimental fool. Who would have believed that you of all people would allow a girl to have such power over you?_

His musings were interrupted when, after what felt like forever, the healers exited the infirmary. Exhaling a heavy sigh, the chief healer informed the royal court they were perplexed by Minako's condition. There was no treatment they could recommend without clear knowledge of what actually happened. They only advised that a close watch be kept, and send Minako back for another diagnosis once she woke.

Which could be soon, or never.

He wasn't surprised. He had guessed as much when channelling part of his powers into her failed to wake her.

Disregarding the concerned looks given him, Kunzite felt his legs taking him to the doorway. Let him try again, and perhaps she would wake. In his panic, he probably hadn't given Minako enough of his strength. Just one more chance …

A firm hand on his shoulder forced him to stop in his tracks. Annoyed, he shrugged off the offending hand and marched forward. He failed to see the blow delivered to his face.

He stumbled. He had no time to regain his balance as he was quickly pinned against the wall by brute force. Ignoring the pain in his jaw, he stared dispassionately at his attacker. Stormy grey orbs clashed with livid emeralds.

"If anything happens to Minako, I will see to it that you are banished from here." Artemis admonished in between clenched teeth.

"Artemis, you have no such right!" Neo-Queen Serenity gasped aloud. "You cross the boundary as adviser if you dismiss any of my protectors."

"The senshi are your protectors, Usagi, _not_ the shitennou!"

"Well, they are now. And as your queen, I command that you release Kunzite this instant."

Frantic hands tried to pry away the guardian's iron grip. He did not budge.

"Artemis!"

A low growl, a narrowing of seething green eyes, and the hold finally loosened. He did not miss the look of hatred in Artemis' eyes as Luna and Endymion dragged him down the corridor.

The petite queen placed a soothing hand on his arm.

"Kunzite, please forgive Artemis," the tears lurked in her quivering voice. "You know he can never control his temper when it comes to Minako. He treats her like his own daughter considering all that they have been through together."

He merely nodded.

How could he forget how protective the guardian was of his love? As long as the blonde was concerned, the two of them had never been on agreeable terms. Communication between them was strained at best in their previous life. That hadn't seemed to have changed much in this life.

He understood Artemis must be as upset as he was about Minako's condition. He was with her a long time before she regained her memories. The bond the blonde had with her guardian was similar to the camaraderie he shared with his men.

Notwithstanding Minako's complaints that Artemis was always breathing down her neck, the older man had her best interests at heart. He knew Minako could see it.

He couldn't begrudge him for flying into a blind rage.

It was only too typical a response.

- - -

Flashes of light pierced the dark sky as a thunderous roar ripped through the quiet night. Another bright flash, and the downpour that was promised began its angry descent.

Mourning, it seemed, for the blonde girl who had slept too long.

Had it been days, or weeks? He had long since given up on counting the dates off his fingers. Each day she slept on, oblivious to his plea of seeing her blue eyes reopen.

Kunzite often wondered if Heaven was testing the limits of his patience. Minako had waited a millennia for him. With a long life ahead, there wouldn't be a problem if he had to wait an eternity for her.

He would wait. But he would not succumb without a fight.

As a product of the Ginzuishou, the Crystal Palace itself possessed a great healing power. Coupled with the protection of her quarters, where her powers were the strongest, Kunzite was convinced Minako was healed.

When she was taken to her room, he had witnessed a change in her. A faint, golden aura began to envelope her body as her colour slowly returned. Her hands were warmer, her lips redder, and he swore he could see the tiny flutter of her eyelashes.

And, on his daily visits, he supplied some of his energy to her, too. That along with what was already curing her should make a speedy recovery.

The thin aura was now a vibrant colour. It hadn't grown any stronger than it was a couple of days ago. He surmised the brightness was an indication of how much of her strength was restored. Dare he hope it meant she would wake soon?

A gush of wind entered from the crack of the windows. Muttering a spell beneath his breath, the windows were sealed, while candle lights cast a warm glow over the room.

He settled beside the sleeping blonde and thought of the bedtime stories and fairytales mothers told to little children in this age. When Prince Charming placed a kiss upon the lips of the sleeping Princess, she would wake from her death-like sleep, and together they would ride to their happily-ever-after in the Prince's kingdom.

It's the power of the true love's kiss, as Minako adamantly put it.

He didn't believe her.

For all that he cared, fairytales were walls of protection crafted to shield innocent children from the evils of the world. They were about as believable as saying there was a Santa Claus with a deer-driven sleigh delivering presents to obedient children on Christmas Day every year.

He stroked a silken smooth cheek with his knuckles. Minako was the romantic type. Maybe a kiss was what she expected when_ she_ was sleeping beauty. Half-heartedly trusting in the power of one simple kiss, he brushed his lips across Minako's.

The kiss lingered, softly, briefly. It changed nothing when he withdrew.

A wistful smile graced his face. The blonde remained entrapped in her unnatural slumber.

"Must you punish me for not finishing what I started, little princess?"

He heaved a defeated sighed. The memory of their last moment together resurfaced in his mind's eye.

"I could have hurt you. And you know I hate to see you in pain."

He sat back up to take a better look at her. So frail, so vulnerable. So unlike the infallible senshi he had fought against.

The way he saw Minako now, she nestling soundly, peacefully, on her palatial bed, he failed to picture her as the proud, unrelenting Sailor Venus. The gorgeous, slumbering girl he beheld with his eyes was to be adored and protected. A fragile creature as she was should never be tainted by demons of the outside world. He couldn't imagine her anywhere else but inside a well-guarded fortress with someone to watch over her 24/7.

Silently, he vowed to make whoever put her in a stupor pay for his sin. What blasphemy to kidnap an unarmed girl in the middle of the night and send her back home without regard of her dignity.

He held her small hand in his. A current of silver energy passed from him into her body. He only severed their connection when sweat beaded his forehead. Energy transfer robbed him of his strength every time. But that was the most he could do.

"Please wake up, love," he pleaded in vain. "Wake now and tell me who attacked you."

How desperate his voice sounded. Even he was unaccustomed to the amount of emotion in his tone.

Outside, the rain had stopped. The choir of early birds informed him a new day would soon take over. Tiredness began to creep into his veins.

Another night without sleep. Another night of blind hope.

Well, perhaps some fresh air would do him good.

Plus, Minako loved the serenity of pre-dawn. She had said she could gaze upon her planet when Venus was the only visible star in the early morning.

Giving her hand a squeeze, he rose to walk to the French windows.

A gentle pull on his shirt stopped him midway.

Startled, he turned towards the bed. His eyes locked on the pale arm from his sleeping love.

Her eyes remained closed, but she was beginning to stir.

"Minako!" he breathed, disbelieving the sight before him.

He cradled her cheek in his palm. His heart quickened. Unable to contain the joy of seeing Minako escape the clutches of sleep any longer.

"Come on, sweetheart. Reach for the light. I am here waiting."

_Come back to me. I will never leave you unprotected again._

A soft moan escaped her parted lips as cornflower blue orbs slowly, finally, opened.

He couldn't recall seeing a prettier sight in his life.

"Good morning, love," his voice was hoarse. "How are you feeling?"

Her eyes were glassy, as though she was seeing him for the first time.

"K-Kunzite?" she blinked multiple times. "What happened? I don't remember anything …"

* * *

I must have written and rewritten this chapter _**at least**_ eight times before settling on the current version. Somehow, I have lost the touch I had in the previous chapters during my time-off from the fanfiction community. I sort of rushed through this part due to various reasons. Needless to say, I have my reservations again.

This story has also developed a life of its own and is increasingly difficult to write. I am looking to revising previous chapters when I have ample time. But between school, life, and that evil little thing called "writer's block", revisions probably would have to wait.

**Please review so that I know it's worth continuing!**

p.s. The title of this story will change once I locate one that fits with where this is headed. "Interlude" just doesn't fit anymore.


	8. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes #2**

Dear beloved readers,

This writer is _not dead_ and is still kicking. Revision of previous chapters is underway at the time of writing this note. Changes big and small have been made, and at a later stage you may find some chapters are merged into one for pacing purpose. As I have said it before, this story _**will**_ have an ending. Eventually. I have already got the epilogue planned. Now I only need to fill in the middle.

I must thank you ALL for sticking with me since this story was first uploaded to this site in 2004. Your support has kept me going on the past years, especially those occasional reviews during my 2-year time off from the fanfiction and animanga community. Your patience and kind comments do meant a lot to me.

Love,  
Elena Chamberlain


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine, but the ideas are.

Much thanks to alizep for beta-ing and VO1 for her prodding.

**Chapter Eight ****– Teardrops falling down my face**

**

* * *

**

Moonlight cascaded through the French windows, bathing the room in a soft, silvery glow. A lone figure stepped out of the shadows unnoticed. The thick carpeting silenced his footsteps as he padded towards the canopy bed. He sucked in a deep breath at the ethereal beauty that greeted him.

Nestled among her fluffy pillows, a small smile gracing her face, Minako was as radiant asleep as when her eyes danced with merriment. She was blessed by the gods he used to worship. Despite being born to mortal parents, she took after the last Queen of Venus, whose fine genes had not been lost in her rebirth.

Adonis filed the serene image into the dossier of his brain. He knew he would be reprimanded for venturing here. '_Don't be hasty, young one'_, he was advised, but he was uncertain if patience and determination could relieve him of the cross he now bore on his shoulders. Kneeling beside the bed, he touched Minako lightly with his hand. He traced the shape of her mouth, his fingers lingering on her lower lip, unwilling to let go.

Once, he had succumbed to his desire to kiss those lips he had lusted after. She had tasted like peaches and forbidden desires. His nerve endings had flared to life, and in those few seconds, Adonis was walking on cloud nine. When they parted, he had wondered if that was what heaven must be like. To be able to stand before, let alone _kiss_, the blonde child-woman was a fantasy his other life had never imagined possible.

When he predicted her love fortune, her eyes had haunted him. The blue orbs had stared at him with crazed hope, while distrust and contempt lurked beneath their azure depths. He knew what that look entailed.

He might fancy they were destined by the stars to be together. She would dance out of his grasp before he could catch her. Forever and ever, she would always be another world away from his pitiful existence and unreachable to him.

After Minako had dealt him the killing blow, when he thought he had to make peace with death, Adonis heard voices calling out to him. They were hauntingly familiar, but the warmth beneath their tone had felt like home. Desperate to escape the clutches of eternal darkness, he reached out for the eager calls, his mind determined to seize the light that accompanied them.

When he came to, disoriented from the recent events, he found himself in a strange country where he felt oddly at peace. There he met a young priest whose youthful looks didn't match his age. Adonis suspected he had seen that face a long time ago. Disregarding his suspicions, the priest introduced himself as Helios, and informed Adonis that the sacred land they were in was Elysion. In that sanctuary, troubled souls were healed and relieved of their past sufferings. It was the young Neo-Queen Serenity's desire to grant her enemies clemency by giving them a chance in life again. Acquiesced by her husband, King Endymion, those wishing to serve Crystal Tokyo could rebuild their strength in Elysion. Adonis learnt later the shitennou also visited that land, but he had never once met any of them.

Weeks, months, or _years_, passed. He began to be fed up with the harmonious environment. The ugly green-eyed monster of jealousy had reared its gigantic head when Adonis realized he was perhaps condemned to an existence of penance in Elysion. Helios advised he must be patient. The priest reminded him not to tempt fate until he was summoned. Life had its own designs. If Adonis believed one wrong turn of the wheels of fate could render different outcomes, he would listen to what his heart told him.

Though unwilling, Adonis backed down. As a firm believer in destiny, he didn't want to invoke the fury of the gods. He had a hunch that he would meet Minako again. He might not win her heart. He knew she would have a soft spot for him. After all, didn't she lament him to provoke the high and mighty Kunzite, his former master?

While restoring his strength, Adonis discovered he could teleport to the world outside of his confines. The gift had surfaced after one of his many hikes around the Elysian Fields away from the temple where Helios prayed. He vaguely remembered running into a dark-haired woman with alluring beauty. They must have conversed, for he could recall entering into a strange argument with her before she was gone. Then a foreign feeling had entered into his limbs. Along with his newfound teleportation ability, his gift to foresee the future had returned as well.

Transformed by this new gift, he wasted no time in looking for Minako. When he achieved his goal, however, he was nothing more than a spirit outside Elysion. His state allowed him to watch over her, but Adonis wanted more. He didn't want to be the invalid unfit to ever touch her.

Helios had cautioned him not to exploit his gifts. The priest insisted they were corrupting his thoughts and increasing his vulnerability. When Adonis demanded an explanation, Helios replied he could not answer that. Not long after, his headaches started. They came in rare intervals and became remarkably severe every time. Once or twice, the pain had been so intense that he passed out. The implications failed to register until later.

When he saw that Minako and Kunzite had a terrible fight on one of many such visits, Adonis followed Minako against Helios's admonition. He didn't know what had propelled him to attempt conversation. When she replied to his noncommittal remark, he was pleasantly surprised. It was a dream came true knowing she could feel his presence around her.

As much as he would have enjoyed their banter, visions begun to appear to him as he studied her profile. There were fragments of her falling prey to an unknown enemy and suffering a gruesome death. There were also disturbing images with ghastly wounds covering her body as she fought to protect those she loved. Why the gods would want to bestow such an abominable fate upon their most beloved daughter was beyond him. As the images faded, he managed a cryptic warning before his headaches assaulted him again.

That had been his worst attack. The bar had melted before him and only the lanky man who dared talk to Minako remained. That mortal Yohji had no right to bask in her radiance. He should have offered a sacrifice to the goddess. Mere mortals the likes of him shouldn't taint her essence.

Adonis could barely recall what became of the man's fortune. His attention had been distracted by the headlights of a car going towards Minako at breakneck speed. '_Now,_' a disembodied voice had told him, and in the blink of an eye, he was in an ice cave with Minako standing dumbfounded beside him.

Something, or someone, had then taken possession of his mind. Adonis found he couldn't control his body. He saw himself lifting a hand in her direction. Minako widened her eyes, and she fainted. As if pulled by invisible strings, she floated in mid-air for mere seconds before the ice consumed her. He wanted to scream '_No!_' and reverse what had occurred. To his horror, a lazy smirk began to spread across his face as he swiped a hand across the glacial surface. His reflection looked back at him with golden eyes instead of his blue grey ones.

'_Who are you? What have you done to__ me?'_ Adonis asked. It was awkward talking to himself like that. He had never thought his body would become the host of an unknown entity.

"Don't be afraid, Adonis, I will take over from here," he heard the words come out of his mouth. That was his own voice he heard, only there was now a sinister edge laden with it. "The magic in Elysion has suppressed my powers and made taking this body out of there impossible. But that is immaterial now.

"You and I are one and the same, boy. I am what the mortals might call 'the devil side' of us. When you were sent to Elysion, your soul was split into two and I was driven away. Why do you think you felt like a part of your soul was missing when you were resting in your sanctuary?"

'_Don't try to deceive me. My eyes are not gold in colour_,' Adonis said. Did this entity expect him to believe it was not an evil force?

His 'dark side' laughed. "Are you certain your memories of the past are intact? You are a Venusian. Your eyes become golden when a Venusian is at his most powerful or when he is in sexual pleasure. Can you deny seeing Minako's eyes turn a different shade when she writhed in the throes of passion in Kunzite's arms?"

Adonis couldn't refute the statement. Only a true Venusian would know what it meant for their eyes to change colours. When Adonis did not speak, 'he' continued.

"I know you snuck into her room because she couldn't see you." 'He' looked at the enshrined Minako and pressed his cheek to hers through the ice. "Isn't this what you have always wanted, the princess for yourself? She is yo– no, _**ours**_, now. The ice in this cave contains an enormous energy that can stop aging. No one will think to look here after Metaria and her minions were defeated. Shouldn't you be thanking me that _I_ did this for us?"

'_They are all lies. Minako doesn't age the way a mere mortal does with the blood flowing in her veins._' Adonis countered as he attempted to break the hold on his body. '_You are not me. I know who you are and what you are after._'

"Don't try to fight me, boy. It is useless." 'He' replied with a triumphant grin. Almost as soon, 'his' confidence faltered and 'he' took an unsteady step backwards.

'_Try to stop me._' Adonis challenged. He concentrated, spreading his strength downwards to slowly take command over his body. 'The dark side' hissed, enraged. 'He' balled his hand into fists to repel Adonis' willpower. Moments of struggle later, Adonis fell on his hands and knees. He could feel his heart drumming against his chest as warmth shot from his head to his toes. Flexing his fingers experimentally, he looked about him as though he had escaped a lifetime of blindness.

"You will regret all the things that happened tonight." his 'dark side' promised before 'he' disappeared.

Pain, like needles, crawled along his skin. Adonis wrapped his arms around his torso as the ache mounted. He gasped. It was like he was dying again. Then it stopped.

Remembering where he was, Adonis flattened his palms on the ice prison, willing it to free Minako. Concentrating fiercely, he offered his life to the gods in a silent prayer in exchange for Minako's release. It seemed hours passed. Sweat coated his forehead. Frustrated, he pounded the ice prison with his fists. It was then the ice began to fracture. The cracks spread all over the surface until the structure broke into hundreds of thousands of pieces.

Adonis caught Minako as she fell. He had wanted to be selfish and prolong the moment. She believed him to be dead. He doubted he could hold Minako in his arms again. Her body was growing colder, and her skin pallid. She could not stay in the ice any longer, nor could he bring her back to Elysion. As much as he disliked parting with her, he had no better alternative.

He had to send her home to be treated immediately.

Swinging her weight into his arms, he teleported to Crystal Tokyo knowing she would be taken good care of. He almost had a run-in with Kunzite before he could say a quick goodbye.

Minako stirred in her sleep. Startled, Adonis removed his fingers and fisted his hand. He looked at her like a lover would, content to watch her sleep. He sighed.

"It saddens me that this is the only way I can see you, Minako," Adonis whispered, unwilling to disturb the quiet of the night. "Isn't it ironic that we have switched roles? It used to be you who would do anything to reach me. Now it's my turn."

He resisted the urge to kiss Minako when she turned to sleep on her side, facing his direction. Boldly, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I need you to do something for me, Minako. I don't know how long I have, but –"

Realising suddenly that a third presence had entered into the room, Adonis froze and attempted to teleport out of the room. A power that was much greater than his stopped him. A firm hand gripped his arm and he was dragged forcefully onto the balcony. The French windows shut with a dull 'thud' as he was pushed roughly against the wall.

Stars appeared in his vision at the impact. He shook his head to clear the dizziness. Opening his eyes, he saw Kunzite before him. The wrath and disbelieve etched in his former master's eyes sent a shiver up his spine. There was no escaping their confrontation. To his chagrin, the headaches began to develop once again. He fought an inner battle to contain the pain.

'_Let me take him. You never have the guts to stand up to this man._'

'Get out of my head_,_' he commanded of the disembodied voice.

"What are you doing in the lady's room at this ungodly hour, Danburite?" Kunzite asked evenly. The threat of death beneath his neutral tone was not lost on Adonis. "You were supposed to be already dead."

The pounding in his head was so intense the words he never would have dared slipped out without his notice. "You were supposed to be rotting in your grave as well, Kunzite. Serenity is a generous woman. You are not the only one to be reborn. And by the way, the name is Adonis. Always was, always will be."

Horror-struck, Adonis was helpless to stop it as his conscious mind began drifting into the chasm. He felt the sneer raising the corners of his lips.

'_That's right, give in to me. I will take care of him._'

Kunzite narrowed his eyes. "Why have you come here?"

"To find what I have always wanted: Minako. She was never yours."

Kunzite hissed, his sword materialising in his hand. He delivered the first blow, but the changed Adonis jumped out of the attack range. Their dance continued like this for minutes. The smaller man kept dodging the swipes and blows while Kunzite circled him. They only stopped when Kunzite had his sword pressed against Adonis's throat, a thin trickle of blood rolling down the blade.

"I shall kill you now, but I know Minako will be saddened by your death. Go away, Adonis. Don't you dare show your face here again."

'Adonis' gave a maniacal smile. "You can't stop me, Kunzite. Minako is mine. I will have her whether you like it or not."

Bellowing an aberrant laughter, 'he' vanished.

* * *

Flustered, it took a moment for Kunzite to recover. He shook his head, disgruntled. He was becoming slack. Adonis shouldn't have realised his presence. Recent events required him to be at his absolute best. Time to revise his already rigorous training.

He contemplated what Adonis had said. If his former underling was after Minako, he knew the culprit responsible for her coma without guessing. Adonis had wanted Minako since the Silver Millennium. His yearning for her had stopped him from killing Sailor V. If he had come back as the shitennou had, his intentions couldn't be any clearer.

One question remained: where had Adonis acquired his strength? _Who_ had granted it? Power had emanated from the smaller man when they fought. Kunzite felt he ought to have recognized the source of that power. It had sent his blood boiling as he tried to touch Adonis' aura with his own. When dawn arrived, Kunzite knew he would have to alert the royal court no matter his wish to settle their feud alone. He couldn't shake off the feeling that they would have to engage in battle again soon. He could practically feel its feathery legs slithering along his skin.

Sheathing his sword, Kunzite walked into the room, his footsteps light as a cat's. He propped the blade against the night stand. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he mentally scolded himself for neglecting the security in her room. Adonis had upped the ante with his stunt tonight. The sneaky bastard had already kidnapped Minako once. He could very well do it again.

Kunzite frowned. Minako was unsafe by herself. He had to cast protective spells and enchantments around her quarters. Until he could uncover what dirty tricks Adonis had up his sleeve, Minako would have to be carefully guarded. If he hadn't his own duties, Kunzite would glue himself to her side like a human magnet. She would enjoy that.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Kunzite," her sleepy voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

Kunzite looked down at the blonde. Her cheeks were flushed from her sleep. She looked delectable as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Did I wake you, little princess?" he asked, his voice soft.

Shrugging out of his shoes, he slid beneath the covers beside her. Ever since Minako had woken from her coma, he had slept in her bed every night until his dawn practice. Their relationship was no longer a secret to the royal court. While Artemis might object it all he wanted, he could not detain Kunzite from following his heart.

"You didn't. I heard voices in my dream," Minako slurred. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Will you make it up to me if I have said 'yes'?"

He chuckled, his lips hovering above hers. "What sort of repayment are we talking?"

"The sort that makes me happy. You owe it to me."

"Like this?" Kunzite asked, his hand roaming under her chemise to squeeze her hip.

She gasped and arched against him, kissing him hungrily as she replied a sultry 'yes'.

* * *

Adonis clutched his head at the searing pain that had developed once he reached Elysion. He screamed, feeling as if someone was tearing him apart. His tortured screams carried over the land to Helios. The priest ran from his temple until he found Adonis. He dropped down beside the boy, frustrated that he could only be a helpless observant.

A blinding white light torn open the Elysian skies and shot into Adonis. Helios had to shield his eyes. He grimaced as the wailing escalated to a deafening notch. As the light faded, the screams also stopped. There were tears brimming in Adonis' blue grey eyes.

"Help me kill me, dear Minako. You must do this for me, and for yourself. I don't want to have to hurt your again." Adonis said feebly.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

1) The Yohji character mentioned was borrowed from the animanga series _Weiss Kruez_, whose background was briefly mentioned in chapter six.

2) If you have difficulties envisioning how Adonis talked to himself in the ice cave, think back to the Infinity arc (Sailor Moon S) of the manga when Mistress 9 possessed Hotaru's body.

3) Hm, so we now know what happened to Minako after her supposed accident. It took me awhile to think of one scenario that fits with my ever changing ideas. I hope this chapter answers some of your doubts. Let's also hope I won't screw up the remaining chapters until the epilogue.

**Feedback is LOVE**. Your kind comments motivate this desperate and struggling writer to continue at times when she wishes to abandon this story. *winks*

PS. I deleted the drabbles collection from this account. If you wish to read them, head over to my livejournal instead. The link is accessible by clicking 'homepage' on my profile.


End file.
